A teenage companion
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: What doctor had a companion that came along with him and Donna in season 4 that was like the annoying teenage daughter he is never going to have. Lame summary but hopefully a good story
1. Chapter 1

So this is before like the doctor met Donna for the second time.

Darcy's P.o.v

I was walking around the school campus with my best friend Sadie right before school started. I always like walking at this time because 1. No one was ever to school this early and 2. My friend had recently just gotten her schedule changed and this was the only time we could ever hangout with each other in school. We were just talking about our homework when we came across a car with a trunk open and we saw a pair of legs sticking out of them limply lying on the ground. I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh my god" I said.

"Relax Darcy (me) it's just that lab Ms. Carlisle made us do last year she's doing it again for the freshman this year" Sadie said. I relaxed a little a bit and laughed because when I had seen it last year I had had the same reaction. I remembered that this lab had actually been the most fun I had in Science last year. Basically our teacher had set up a fake crime scene with a mannequin and we had to decipher who the murderer was from the evidence that she had left. We walked up to the car and looked inside the trunk.

"Is it just me or did Ms. Carlisle get a better mannequin" Sadie asked me? I checked out how real it looked and it was weird how it looked exactly like our old teacher until I realized it was our old teacher. I heard Sadie gasp beside me.

"I'm calling the cops" she said.

"I'll get the principal" I said running to the front office where our Principal was.

"Do you need something" The lady at the front desk said as if she couldn't be bothered with a teenager's petty little problems.

"Is Mr. Walsh here" I asked her?

"No because unlike me he gets the privilege of coming later than 6:45 in the morning" she said in a whining voice.  
"But-"

"He gets here at 8:00 if you want to talk to him about how ridiculous the uniforms are your going to have to wait" she said cutting me off while trying to shoo me out the door. I rolled my eyes.

"But Ms. James, Ms. Carlisle's dead" I said. She looked up and we could hear the police sirens coming towards the school. I left the office while she followed me out the area where Sadie and I had found Ms. Carlisle's body which now had caution tape in front of it and the cops where yelling at people to get back since it was getting close to the time when 0 period was about to start. I saw Sadie standing on the side while one of the policemen was talking to her and I just stood there while Ms. James went to go ask how this had happened. During all this commotion I somehow managed to hear a loud noise that sounded like an old car trying to start. I looked at where the sound came from and saw that it was coming from behind the old shed where the softball team kept their equipment what seemed strange was that no one else had noticed the noise. Then a minute later a man in a suit with a long brown coat came out from behind the shed. I watched as he walked up to where one of the policemen was guarding people from trying to see the crime scene.

"Hello I've come to um check the… body" he said looking behind the cop as if he had no idea what was going on then he held up a wallet which from where I was standing looked blank but still the cop let him in. When I got a good look at the man's face I got this weird feeling that I had seen him before even though I knew I never had.

"We should get to class" I heard Sadie say from right next to me. I turned around and saw her looking the other way obviously not wanting to see the body.

"You don't think they're going to cancel classes today" I asked her as we started walking off.

"Probably not the teachers are probably going to want to make sure everything stays normal to not freak people out" Sadie said. We got to the classroom which usually was loud because everyone would talk to their friends before class but it was now silent because of what had been going on that morning. We went in and sat down in our seat while class started. The whole time during class I kept wondering where I had seen that man before but all I could come up with was that he had something to do with my dad. My parents are divorced and I don't really see my dad that often because he lives in England where he writes his book which was the whole reason why they got divorced because my mom didn't like how he was crazy obsessed with writing it. The only time I ever really see my dad is during the summer or other long vacations. After class was over I went to my locker to get some books for my next class till I saw the man who checked out Ms. Carlisle's body walk into her classroom as some freshman were also walking in. I knew I would get in total trouble for this but I had to know who that man was so I snuck into the class pretending to be a freshman and sat down in a nearby seat.

"Hello class I am your substitute Mr. John Smith and I will be teaching you today" Mr. Smith said. I raised my eyebrow thinking to myself

_So he looks at dead bodies and he's a substitute teacher_ . A freshman with red hair in pigtails raised her hand.

"yes miss…"  
"Mary" the freshman said telling Mr. Smith her name

"What happened to Ms. Carlisle" she asked?  
"That information is confidential right now and cannot be said at the moment but I do have one thing to ask had she been acting strange before you know she kicked the bucket" Mr. Smith asked.

"Well she seemed fine quite normal actually but yesterday she did start being really cruel by giving us a pop quiz and bumping the date of our project up to next week instead of next month, why" Mary asked?

"Just wondering" Mr. Smith said shrugging his shoulder then he started taking attendance. At this point I started freaking out a bit wondering if he would notice that I was the only student that did not say "here".

"Is your name on the list" Mr. Smith asked me once he had taken everybody's name down?

"Um yes" I said making my voice a bit higher than it usually was trying to make myself sound younger.

"Your not in this class" A snobbish freshman said looking at me with a disgusted look.

"What yes I am" I said still speaking in a ridiculous high pitched voice.

"No your not" the freshman said.  
"YES I AM" I said glaring at her.

"How come your names not on the list" Mr. Smith asked me raising his eyebrows.

"It's a misprint" I said. Just then over the intercom the voice of Ms. James said.

"Darcy Lightwood please return to your A period class" and then everyone looked at me. I rolled my eyes and got up and left the classroom and started walking to my real class. Eventually after class I walked straight back to the class where Mr. Smith was teaching when he walked out I started slowly following him. I soon found myself following him out to the softball field till he turned around and asked?  
"Why are you following me" I stopped where I was, surprised that he had known because usually I was good at following people without being noticed.

"Who are you" I asked placing my hand on my hip.

"I'm the Doctor" he said and just then I had realized why I had recognized him. He was the character in the book my dad has been writing for about forever but that couldn't have been possible because the last time I asked my dad he told me the Doctor was fictional.


	2. Chapter 2

"What" I asked completely shocked.

"I'm the Doctor" he said.

"No you're not" I said.

"Hang on a second let me check oh wait yes I am" he said smiling as if this was a joke.

"I highly doubt it your just a book character my dad has been writing about for years and I must have inhaled something in one of my classes…. Beside if you were the Doctor you would have a sonic-"

"Screwdriver" he said interrupting me while pulling this silver thing that looked like a pen with a blue light out of his coat. My jaw dropped.

"So as you can see I have proved my point and I get to ask you a question so now why where you following me" he asked.

"What about the Tardis" I asked completely ignoring what he had asked me.

"How do you know about the Tardis" he said getting down to my eye level.

"I know a lot of things about you 'Doctor' considering my dad made you up" I said putting air quotes around his name.

"Are going to answer my question at all and for the last time I am real" he said. I could hear the annoyance in his tone.

"No Tardis, no answer" I said stubbornly.

"Oh fine follow me" he said. So I followed him the rest of the way to behind the softball shed and saw this blue box.

"Oh my god" I said smiling remembering what my dad had told me about this blue box I would always sort of search for it around England when I was little.

"There happy so why were you following me" he asked?

"Well when I saw you inspect Ms. Carlisle's body this morning I thought I had recognized you and hadn't realized till before that you were my dad's book character so I decided to follow you to see if I wasn't going crazy" I said walking towards the Tardis.

"Book character" he said a bit confused.

"My dad has been writing this book about 900 year old alien who travels around in a blue box called the Tardis and he travels in time to fight off evil aliens and stuff like that. He said that his Dad had told him about this and that he had actually met the Doctor. Which I guess is now true" I said excitedly.

"What did you say your name was" the doctor asked me?

"Lightwood, Darcy Lightwood" I said. I heard him mumble my last name to himself till finally he got this look on his face as if the light bulb had just went off in his head.

"Oh yeah James Lightwood I met him when I accidentally parked the Tardis in his front yard" he said.  
"So does that mean aliens are real then" I asked?

"Well I'm real aren't I. Didn't you see that news clip about the whole hospital that had disappeared" he asked?

"No my mom won't let me watch the news" I said.

"Why" he asked?

"She said everything on there is always a lie" I said. The bell rang saying that the class which I had just skipped was over.

"I better go. It was amazing meeting you" I said.

"Darcy" he said while I was walking back towards my classroom.

"How would you like to help me figure out what killed your teacher" he said.

"Are you serious I would get to be helping you? That's been like my dream ever since I was five" I said.

"Well I'm not going to be here that long and besides wouldn't your dad like to have a new chapter to write in his book" he said. The warning bell rang.

"My free block is after this class then we can talk about how to figure this out" I said quickly running to my class room. I made it back just in time to see Sadie with an empty seat right next to her. The strange thing was that when I sat down I saw her roll her eyes as if she was annoyed with me. I quickly brushed that off from all the excitement that was happening at this moment in my life. It seemed like this class was taking forever and I tried talking to Sadie to see if time would go by fast but she just ignored me. Finally the bell rang and I sprung off my chair practically running to the softball field to see the Tardis gone. I felt myself deflate a bit and started walking back to the school really slowly till I heard running footsteps behind me.

"Hello Darcy sorry I'm late had to park the Tardis in a place where no one else could see it. Now where is the teacher's lounge" he asked me? I perked up a bit realizing that he hadn't left.

"Why would you want to go there" I asked?

"Because you need to retake a test and I need to figure out if this was a murder by an actual human" he said.

"Ok" I said and we walked off to the teacher's lounge and I sat down at a table.

"Darcy what are you doing here" my math teacher asked me?

"Hello I am Mr. Smith and Darcy is retaking a test so shhhhhhhh" he said getting in her face as he slid a test towards me. I looked down at it and saw that it was a test that I actually needed to take.  
"Doctor" I whispered he ignored me.

"Mr. Smith" I practically yelled.

"What" he said in pretend annoyance as he walked over to me.

"I didn't think you would actually give me a real test" I whispered.

"Well to figure out who did this we need to get a look on the teachers perspective which is what I'm here for and you're here to see if any of them are lying and besides I think they would know you were snooping around if you were just doodling on a piece of paper" he said as he walked off to go talk to one of the teachers. It was really hard try and do a test while watching peoples facial expressions from most of them I could tell they weren't lying and I am 100% sure that I had failed the quiz the Doctor had gave me. When the bell rang for the end of classes I was happy to get out of there while the Doctor left behind me.  
"So did you find anything out" I asked?

"No they all said the same thing most of the students I have asked said" he said.  
"Which is" I asked?

"She was a sweet lady and before she died she had these weird mood swings. And I may have a theory to why" he said.

"And that is" I asked making him continue on.

"There were the aliens called the Hidronians that came from the planet Hidra" he said.

"So she grew 6 heads at night" I said thinking about the Greek monster.

"No you know the story Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" he said.  
"Ugh don't remind me" I said remembering how I had totally not enjoyed reading that book in class.

"Well Dr. Jekyll got attacked by a Hidronian which is how he had multiple personalities like Mr. Hyde" he said.

"So that book was real" I asked?

"Yes except Robert Louis Stevenson spelled it differently. But do you remember what happened at the end of the book" he asked me.

"Dr. Jekyll killed himself" I said.

"Yes which is how the Hidronians live they inhabit one Host body and make them a sort of evil person with some good left in them making the good want to kill themselves and after that the Hidronian moves on to another Host body" he said.

"So you're saying that this Hidronian that killed Ms. Carlisle is out there on this campus right now" I said.

"Yes and it could have moved on to anyone here" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh and one more thing" The Doctor said sliding a pair of ugly sunglasses on my head.

"What are these for" I asked?

"These will help us find out who is hosting a Hidronian in their body you'll a sort of red aura around the person that is hosting one and make sure you keep them on" he said.

"But these make me look really ugly and besides why can't you wear them" I whined.

"I'm a substitute teacher I can't look ridiculous" he said. The warning bell rang.

"Now you better go or I'll give you a detention" he said smacking me on the shoulder. And so I walked to my class five seconds hadn't passed by till I saw one girl with a red aura around her. I looked at her and she sort of snarled saying

"What are you looking at you freak" I just kept walking with my head down. When I got to the classroom I saw four people with red auras around them.

_What the heck is going on I thought there was only one Hidronian on campus _ I said to myself.

"Ms. Lightwood please take your sunglasses off" my teacher asked me?

"Um I can't" I lied.

"Why" he said.

"See I just went to the eye doctors and they had to make my eyes dilated and so I can't see anything without these glasses on" I said sheepishly smiling. My teacher rolled his eyes and continued on with the lesson. After a while I started to notice that more red auras where popping up around the classroom. Finally I raised my hand and asked my teacher if I could use the bathroom. Once I was out of the classroom I immediately went straight back to where the Doctor was teaching and on the way I kept seeing more red auras around people. I opened the door finding the Doctor in between showing the class how to mix the right chemicals together to make a sort of jello like mixture.

"Excuse me Mr. Smith I have a note to give you" I said having the attention drawn towards me.

"Yes what is it Ms. Lightwood" he said. I toke off my glasses and he gave me this look sort of saying "what are you doing"

"There's something wrong with these things. I keep seeing red auras everywhere" I said and then he looked really shocked pulling me into the empty room next door while saying to his class

"Finish these labs together and no talking" When we got into the next room he started pacing saying

"Of course how could I have been so stupid"

"What" I asked?

"The Hidronian's I had completely forgotten that once they move on from one host they reproduce a thousand more" he said.  
"Wait that's how many students are in this school" I said just then I had realized something I put the glasses on and looked in a nearby mirror and saw a pinkish glow around me, I gasped.

"Oh my god it's pink" I said

"No wait that's good it means one of them hasn't fully inhabited your body" he said.

"I don't want to die" I said.

"And you won't the more scared you are the more it will have control over you. Listen to me Darcy you have enough good in you to fight it until we figure this out" he said. I tried calming down my breath and felt a bit better.

"Now listen how can we get the whole school into one place" he asked me?

"You host an assembly" I said.

"Yeah but how do we make one up so quickly" he said. We both looked at each other than at the intercom where the announcements could be heard.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking" he asked? I nodded and we ran out of the room into the classroom which when we had left it, it was peacefully calm but was now full of fighting teenage girls.

"Oh know there bad sides are coming out" he said. And then maneuvered around the fighting girls and ran to the front office. Ms. James was sitting in the position I had found her sitting in when I had first saw her that morning.

"What do you want" she asked looking at me.

"Move over for a second" the doctor said as he rolled Ms. James chair to the other side of the room. He grabbed the phone and hit the intercom button while I said into the phone

"Please all students and staff members move to the gym for an assembly about emotions" I said right off the top of my head.

"See we have brilliant minds" the doctor said.  
"Well thank you very much" I said and then he ran out the door at quick speed going the wrong way.

"The gym is this way" I said. He turned around and sarcastically said

"I knew that" and we ran off to the gym once we were in there he pulled me towards the laptop which controlled whatever would come on the projection screen in that room. He put his sonic screwdriver up to the control booth making the projection screen come down and dimming the lights.  
"Find something on the internet fast something that will make people cry" he asked?

"What" I said in an annoyed tone feeling this sense of anger buzzing in the back of my head.

"If we find something that makes people cry it will make the bad come out of them because if they are feeling sad or sympathy over something it means that there bad is being overwhelmed by good therefore driving out the Hidronian's" he said.

"That's a stupid idea" I said in a rude tone. The Doctor looked at me.  
"Darcy are you all right" he asked?

"No I'm not alright you idiot my whole school is about to commit major suicide including myself and your asking if I am all right" I said getting angry.

"Darcy listen to me the Hidronian is taking control over you and you have to listen to me" he said.  
"NO I DON'T WANT TO" I yelled stubbornly.  
"Listen to me" he said which was hard to hear because everyone else was coming in yelling at each other.

"Think about a moment in your life that was horrible, a time that whenever you think about it you immediately want to draw away from ever thinking about it. Now come on Darcy think hard there is still some good left in you" he said.

*Flashback*

I was about 5 at the time and I was lying down in my bed listening to my parents yelling we had very thin walls so I could almost hear every word they were saying.  
"I hate how you fill her mind with stupid ideas about these aliens and stuff like that" my mom said.

"Why because it's true" he said.

"Because it's all you talk about, it's all you think about you never pay attention to anything that really matters in this family" she said.  
"Listen I swear once this book is finished we will be rich and live a happy life not like this" he said.

"I should never have let you start writing it in the first place you spent 5 years so far doing it and you aren't even halfway done writing it" she said.

"It's takes a long time to write about a person who is 900 years old" he said.

" No you know what I'm done" she said as I heard her a metallic sound which was my mom throwing her ring on the floor.

"Drop Darcy off at my mom's house tomorrow" she said and then she stormed out of the house slamming the front door making me flinch.

*end of flashback*

I felt this relief come over me as if a huge headache had just disappeared I didn't realize that I was crying. That was the worst memory I had but I was so happy that it hadn't gotten worst after that. My parents did divorce but they were still friends and sometimes I would hope that they would get back together.

"Welcome back Darcy now quick type something in that will make everybody cry" he said. I turned around and typed into the computer. Just then a video showing the end of Toy Story 3 popped up on the screen.  
"What this isn't sad" the Doctor said a bit shocked. I could feel myself crying more.

"Yes it is it signifies the end of someone's childhood of growing up and leaving the things you love behind see" I said pointing out to the crowd and I was correct that everyone was crying and then this big red fog appeared in the air showing the Hidronian's had left there Host bodies.

"So what do we do now" I asked?

"Well we kill them with water" he said.

"Really it's that simple" I asked? He ran to the fire alarm pulling it while saying

"Allongsy" and then the little water fire alarms went off shocking everybody making the red fog disappear. After the Doctor had told everyone that the assembly had been a false alarm everyone left all wet and the principal had announced the school would be let out early. I packed my bag seeing the Doctor walk out to the softball field to go hop the fence.

"Wait are you leaving" I asked him? He nodded.

"Well thanks for letting me help out, and for saving my life, and for saving everybody else's" I said.

"Oh well your welcome I do it all the time" he said.  
"Well before you go can I see the inside of the Tardis" I asked?

"Sure" He said and so we hopped the fence together and he showed me where he parked. It was quite a walk until I realized it was right in front of my house.

"No way did you do this on purpose" I asked pointing to the Tardis?

"What do you mean" he asked?

"This is my house" I said pointing behind the Tardis.

"Well I guess I should just have a private parking spot at all the Lightwoods house" he said and he opened the door.

"Just one second" I said running into the house. I saw my mom folding clothes while watching t.v.

"Oh Darcy are you ok I heard about your teacher" she said while hugging me.  
"Forget that mom come outside" I said.

"What is it" she asked? I took her out and showed her the Doctor and the Tardis.  
" I should have known it was real" she said.

"Hello I'm the Doctor" the Doctor said while him and my mom shook hands. I thought my mom was going to faint but she was fine at the moment.

"So I have a question to ask you well really it's your permission that I'm asking for but could Darcy come along with me in the Tardis" he asked? I gasped and looked at my mom she looked shocked. Then after a couple moments of silence she looked at me and said.  
"Make sure you pack a lot of clothes" I looked at her wide eyed.  
"Are you serious" I asked her? She nodded. I let out a little scream and ran inside the house grabbing everything I could from my room I grabbed my clothes, shoes, makeup, books, ipod, laptop, and other necessities. I dragged out about 3 rolling luggage bags and a heavy backpack on my back. I dropped them to hug my mom before I left while the Doctor toke them in. She told me everything she usually told me when I went off to place by myself when the Doctor came back out my mom looked at him and said.

"Now listen here if anything happens to my daughter I will make sure my present, past, and future self will kill you" The doctor laughed and smiled.

"Trust me she'll be as safe as a piece of fine China covered in bubble wrap" he said.

"Goodbye" my mom said hugging me again.

"Mom don't be too worried I'm traveling in a time machine I could come back here five minutes later when I've been gone for months" I said.

"Now would you finally like to see the inside of the Tar-" But the Doctor didn't get to finish his sentence because I immediately ran in.

"OH MY GOD it really is bigger on the inside" I said. The Doctor walked in closing the door.

"So ready to go" he said. I nodded

"Ok well hold on" he said as he twisted a lever and the Tardis went off with a jerk like it was going down a hard rollercoaster turn. I grabbed on to a railing smiling knowing that this would be one amazing adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tardis gave a big lurch and everything was still.

"So ready to see what's out there" he asked?

"Oh most definitely" I said. Looking out one of the door windows but saw nothing.  
"Where are we" I asked?

"I don't know actually" he said smiling. And then a loud crash went through the Tardis knocking both of us to the ground. The thing that had caused the loud noise turned out to be a ship.

"WHAT" the Doctor yelled. And then a life reserve flew out in between us the Doctor was the first to grab it.

"WHAT" he seemed to say even louder.  
"WHAT" I asked? He slid it to me and I saw that the life reserve said Titanic.

"Did we just sink the Titanic" I asked? We both ran to the door windows again and the Doctor stuck his head out.

"No, we're in space" he said bringing his head back in.

"Awesome let's get on it" I said.

" Are you sure I mean this could be filled with alien life forms" he said with a smile on his face.

"So" I said.

"Alright then" he said and the Tardis wall started to repair itself. I ran to my room and put on a dress that was just black and sparkly not that long and not that short with some flats. We both came out of our rooms.  
"Oh well hello there James Bond" I said. He comically raised his eyebrows and opened the door to the Tardis which he had now moved onto the ship.

"Ok well see you" I said practically leaving him there.  
"What your just gonna leave me alone all by myself" he said.  
"Um yeah, Doctor we are on the Titanic and you know what that means Leonardo Dicaprio can't be that far away" I said looking around the room to see if there actually was a guy named Jack on the Titanic who looked like Leo.

"Wrong Titanic darling" he said.

"Oh you just love to crush my hopes don't you" I said.

"Well yes it's always been my personal goal in life to crush the dreams of young teenage girls actually" he said.  
"I knew this time traveler thing must only be a side job" I joked.

"Oh here seems like a good way to figure out where we are" he said pointing a golden angel.

"Ew it's creepy" I said waving my hand in front of it seeing that it didn't move.

"Be nice robots have feelings too" he said.

"Would you like something Ma'am" the robot said out of the blue making me jump.

"No we're good for now but I am an idiot and I need to ask you a question where are we" the Doctor asked?

"We are on the Titanic sir heading towards Earth which is now celebrating the holiday called Christmas" the robot said.

"So why is the ship called Titanic" the Doctor asked it.

"It is named after the famous vessel that once sailed on the oceans of Earth" it said.

"Do you know why it is famous" he asked?

"Information not valid please enjoy your stay on the Titanic" the robot said as it rolled away.

"See what I mean they are just plain creepy they should give you a warning before randomly asking you questions" I said. Just then I bumped into a waitress making her drop all the drinks she was carrying.

"Oh my god I am soooo sorry" I said.

"No it's ok it was my fault" the waitress said starting to pick up the glasses while the Doctor and I got down to help her.

"I'm the Doctor this is Darcy" the Doctor introduced us.  
"Astrid, so what brings you here" the waitress said.

"Oh you know we were just floating around out there and when we saw this ship it sort of hit us making us think. Hey let's spend Christmas over there" I said leaving out the part where the boat literally did hit us.

"You mean you two aren't passengers" Astrid asked us?

"No we're stowaways" the Doctor said making it sound as if it was some dark hidden secret. We got up after we helped Astrid pick up the drinks.

"So what about you Astrid why are you a waitress on a cruise liner" he asked?

"Well I only got the job so I could travel and see new world but all that's happened is that I've been stuck on this stupid ship" she said. All three of us where looking out the window.

"I probably should inform someone that you two aren't on here legally" Astrid said.

"Yeah you should" the Doctor said with a little flirtatious tone.  
"What no" I said looking at him. Then he made this hand movement telling me to wait.

"But I'll get you some drinks first, how sweet it is to see a father and daughter traveling together" she said and then she walked off to get us drinks before we could tell her that we weren't at all related.

"Did you seriously just flirt with her" I asked him once she was out of earshot?

"Well a bit but hey we didn't get kicked off the ship" he said.  
"Wow I can't believe it's Christmas that must mean I've already been gone from home 9 months and we only left an hour ago" I said.  
"I know time travel is amazing" he said. Then we went and sat down with this couple that looked like they were supposed to be at a rodeo and they told us how they got on here by winning a contest and how they would soon be visiting Earth.

"Red tickets please get ready to leave for earth" a voice over the intercom said.

"Oh that's us when are you two leaving" the man asked us?

"I guess now let's go" The Doctor said grabbing my wrist. While we followed them the Doctor stopped Astrid and made her come with us.  
"I'm gonna lose my job" she said.

"No not if you're with us they won't even notice beside don't you want to see a whole new world" he said.  
"Well yes I do really badly" she said.  
"So come on just pretend you're like my mom or something" I told her. Even though no one would believe that considering she looked like she was 20.

"Now as we are going to earth please put on these teleportation bracelets and we will be going soon." A man at the reception desk said. I slid on what looked like a really fat silver bangle. Then this little red guy passed by us.  
"How are we going to travel around earth with him" I asked the Doctor? He shrugged at me and the teleportation bracelets went off making us land at this little side market which I recognized was not that far from where my dad lived. The strange thing about it though was that no one was around.  
"It's a bit empty for a planet that is celebrating a holiday" Astrid said.

"Where is everybody" The Doctor asked? Everyone else was looking around so now it was just us three standing in the street.

"Gone" we heard a voice say from a little kiosk we looked towards the voice and I saw one of my neighbors Wilf.

"What do you mean gone" the Doctor asked?

"Everyone knows it's no longer safe at Christmas time so they all moved except for the Queen she's staying here being brave and all" he said. I was surprised that he hadn't recognized me then again the last time I had visited my dad I had bangs braces and was 3 inches shorter. The teleportation bracelets went off again making us land back on the ship.  
"Wow shortest visiting trip on a cruise ever" I said sliding off the bracelet feeling a bit disappointed because I was going to go visit my dad.

"Ladies and Gentleman I am sorry to say-"just then a little meteor struck where the man at the reception desk was.

"Follow me" The Doctor said leading everybody towards this boiler room and the ship was shaking knocking all of us around. Till finally it stopped.

"Is everybody ok" the Doctor asked? I blew some hair out of my face.

"No" I said.

"Good well Darcy is still alive, how's everyone else" The doctor said. the people with us let out moans of "I'm ok" or "I've been better" One of the men that worked on the ship started to work on the door.  
"What are you doing" this snobby rich guy with us asked?

"Checking to see if the oxygen shields are still up" the guy said. When the door opened he was sucked out I was the one closest to him and I was starting to get sucked out but the Doctor grabbed my hand at the last minute while fixing the lock on the door with his sonic it closed and we fell on the ground.  
"Ow" I said rubbing head.

"Well the shields aren't up" the doctor said.

"Really" I said sarcastically. Everyone started freaking out till the Doctor finally had to shout.

"Listen to me I have a ship let's just get to it and I can transport us to safety" he said. I looked out the window and saw this little blue dot floating away till I finally realized what it was.

"Um Doctor" I said.  
"What" he asked looking through the window with me.  
"Oh no" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so quick note I have realized that I do not have the greatest memory and it turns out I got a lot of lines and info wrong in the chapter before this one if you hadn't noticed good, if you had sorry but now everything is going to be correct from here on out and it will be just like the episode. So that's it Enjoy :D**

The doctor grabbed this little walkie talkie thing trying to call people to see if anyone was alive still besides us.

"This is the bridge" a voice said from the other line.

"Oh it is great to here another voice what's going on down there" he asked?

"The oxygen shields are up again but the captain he's dead he did it" the voice said.

"What an awful captain" I said. The Doctor shhhd me.

"What's the state of the engines like" he asked?

"There going down" the voice said. The doctor started to rub his eyes

"Were going to fall into earths orbit and if we land on earth we'll wipe out half of earth's population down there" he said.

"Is this really what happens every Christmas I need to start watching the news more" I said not recollecting anything that happened on Christmas. The Doctor shhhhhd me again. I rolled my eyes at him. The doctor gave him information telling him to wait till he got up there.

"Oh my god we are going to die" the lady who was dressed for the rodeo with her husband said and everyone started freaking out again.

"Stop shshshshshsh" the Doctor said trying to calm them down.

"SHUT UP" I yelled getting their attention.

"Thank you Darcy" he said.  
"Well two years of cheerleading taught me how to yell loud" I said.

"1. We are not going to die b.-"

"Two" I said correcting him.

"Right what she said, we are going to climb through this ship, and C. we are going to save the Titanic right now lets go" he said.

"Wait who put you in charge and who are you" the snobby guy said.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the man who is gonna save your lives and all 6 billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?" the Doctor said getting up in his face. Astrid and I both made silent ooooooooooo noises knowing that, that guy had just been told.

"No" the guy said nervously.

"Alright then Allongsy" he said.

"And what about you are you his second in command" the snobby guy asked me?

"Sure lets go with that, you heard him Vamos" I said in Spanish following the Doctor and started to backtrack.

"Actually rewind and forget that I said that last part I just realized I sounded like Dora the Explorer" I said. I heard the Doctor laugh behind me. And we followed him to this stairway.

"Come on this way" he said as he opened the door.

"This is very much in the spirit of Christmas it's quite barbaric actually apparently they spend the whole year getting sorted into who's good and who's bad" the old man with us said.

"Actually no its not Christmas is a time of family joy and hope and- oh forget it my Christmases are like this every year" the Doctor said moving things out of the way.

"You left one thing out about Christmas though we give each other gifts which literally is the best part but no one ever wants to admit it" I said.

"No that is still not what Christmas is about" The Doctor said while moving this heavy pipe out of the way revealing a little angel robot.

"Ah a host we can get him to fix this for us. Are any of you here specialized in robotics" the Doctor asked the crowd?

"Oh we are, we specialize in these types of things all the time" The rodeo couple said.

"Ok then get to work on it" The Doctor said. I shook my head at him there was something really weird about these robot angels beside the fact that they were unimaginably creepy. Of course I knew if I was going to be traveling with the Doctor I should get used to seeing creepy things all the time. We continued up the staircase. To find it blocked again.  
"So what do we do now the" The Doctor asked himself?

"We move them" Astrid and I said in unison.  
"I like the way you two think" he said. So he got the old guy, snobby guy, and red guy to move it a bit for all of us to move through. The little red guy went through first and then things started to slide back. The Doctor held it up.  
"Astrid, Darcy you go next" he said already pushing us through.

"Your coming right" I asked him knowing that if I had to travel alone I would most definitely not live.  
"Yes now go" he said a bit annoyed. Astrid made it through first I had to wiggle myself through hole to finally get through and saw Astrid and the little red guy having an in depth conversation.

"What's going on" I asked?

"I think I just got engaged" Astrid said.  
"Aw how sweet can I be the flower girl at your wedding" I joked. I started to hear the other voice that Doctor had been talking to not that long ago. He said

"It's something to do with the host" and then there was a lot of yelling and screaming and the people that were with us started appearing where we were really quickly. A lot of things started to fall so it was just me old guy and Astrid holding everything up while we waited for the Doctor and rodeo couple to come through. I heard the Doctor yell at one of the angels  
"You are to tell me where your command structure is"

"Deck 31" the angel said.  
"Thank you" The Doctor said a bit surprised as he climbed through the whole and we let go making everything collapse on the Angel.

"What did I tell you, I knew those Angels were creepy, but you were all like 'no Darcy they have feelings they are completely safe look at them there angels" I said imitating his accent.

"Yes Darcy you were right" he said as he took out his sonic to open up a door which led us to this little food compartment. The Doctor called the man on the bridge again to ask him about deck 31. Then Astrid walked over to the Doctor giving him so food.

"You maybe a time king from Galliby but you still need to eat" she said. I giggled at her getting the words wrong.

"So you don't look 903 years old" she told him

"You should see me in the morning" he said.

"Ok" she said.

"So what about you Darcy are you like a 300 year old time girl? What is it like having a time lord as a father" she asked?

"Oh he's not my dad, I just follow him around to annoy him and I'm human" I said. There was a loud bang on the door.

"That's the host move" the Doctor said so everyone got up and ran to the next door. It opened and we found that to get to the next door we had to walk over this platform which was very thin.

"Oh your going across last" the snobby guy said pointing at the rodeo couple.

"It's perfectly fine and will hold their weight" the Doctor said trying to get the snobby guy to shut up again. The man from the rodeo couple looked over the edge but it couldn't hold his weight and he fell into the engines. Everyone was shocked and the woman from the rodeo couple started to break down.

"See I told, I told you" the snobby guy said. I gave him a dirty look and then as if he couldn't have been more annoying he started to walk across the platform while Astrid and I comforted her.

"Maybe he's alright maybe there's a gravitational pull that will help him back up" she said.

"I'm sorry but he's gone" Astrid said hugging her. The snobby guy made it across. Then the little red guy went next.

"Darcy Astrid go now" he said.  
"What about you" Astrid asked?

"I'll be fine" he said. I started to walk slowly across I wasn't the most graceful person ever so my feet slid a couple times. Then the platform started to lower.

"To many people" the red guy said.  
"Keep going" the doctor ordered. The banging on the door from the angels stopped making everyone freeze.

"They're gone" I said.

"But why would they give up" the doctor asked?

"It doesn't matter keep moving" the snobby guy said.

"I think we've forgotten that angels have wings" the old guy said we all looked up and saw Angels floating above us.  
"Oh that's just perfect" I said sarcastically. The angels started to grab for their halos.  
"Quick arm yourselves" the doctor said right before the angels started throwing them at us. I grabbed a pipe and started swinging like crazy of course me being the klutz I am, slid about to fall into the engine but grabbed onto some thick piping at the last moment. Suddenly a blue light went throughout the room and all the angels stopped and fell.

"Hello hanging for my life right here if anyone cares" I said annoyed at how no one wanted to ask if I was ok or at least tried to save me. The Doctor and the old guy grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

"Oh E.M.P that's brilliant" The doctor said turning around but the little red guy was laying down talking to Astrid about buying her a drink and then he died. The old guy then grabbed one of his E.M.P which apparently could be recharged anywhere destroying the host. A host started to come back alive.

"Information kill" it said.

"Wait hold on there has to be a loop hole um code 33 66 10 uh" the doctor said looking at me for ideas.  
"One" I said the host calmed down.  
"State request" the host asked? The doctor started asking it questions why it wanted to kill us all and why it wanted to destroy the earth but after his third question it said he couldn't answer anymore.

"Well you could have warned me" he whined.

"Now you will all die" It said about to kill us all with the halo till rodeo lady tied a rope around and jumped bringing her and the angel to it's death.

"No more" The doctor said making us move on while he kicked down a door. I had never seen him this angry before or heard he could get this angry from my dad.

"Right now Astrid you and Mr. Copper recharge this Mr. Slade( don't know if I got his name right) take care of this but don't lose it" the doctor said giving him his sonic screwdriver.

"What about me" I asked?

"Darcy just stay here" he said. I followed him to where he showed Astrid how to recharge the E.M.P thing.

"You make it sound like you're not coming with us" she said.  
"Well someone has to get down there to check out deck 31" he said.

"What if you run into host" she asked?

"Well I could have a little bit of fun down there" he said.

"You make it sound like you do this all the time" she said.  
"Believe me he does" I said smiling.

"And all I do is travel" he said.

"You know I was kind of thinking it must get lonely with you two crammed in that tiny box and I was wondering if I could maybe squeeze in there and take care of you two" she said.

"It's quite dangerous though" he said.  
"Well obviously it's not that dangerous if you've got a teenager following you around" she said.

"See Darcy's special she knows what she's getting into" the Doctor said.  
"And so do I sort so what do you two think" she said. The Doctor and I looked at each other.

"Yeah we would" he said. The doctor started talking to the guy on the bridge through another walkie talkie saying he would be there in a minute. He started to leave but Astrid stopped him for a minute to show him some old tradition on her planet. She grabbed a first aid box climbed up on it and kissed him just right there.

"I'll be back" he said as he went off. We continued through the doors and ran into some host on the way but Astrid wiped them out with the E.M.P we finally made it back to the dance parlor. I saw Astrid eyeing the teleport bracelets. She called the bridge and made him teleport her to the Doctor.  
"Wait, wait, wait" I said.  
"I'm sorry I have to go stay here" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm not going to stay here" I said grabbing a bracelet.  
"Besides if we're going to be traveling together we might as well start now" I said. The bracelets teleported us to Deck 31. We got there in time to see the Doctor talking to this little droid thing with the head of the owner of the ship we could see he was obviously buying for time. Till he was about to get sliced with one of the angels halos. I saw Astrid climb onto one of those pushy things they use at grocery store to put things up in high places.

"What are you doing they'll see you" I told her a bit too loudly making everyone see me. They all looked at me.  
"Grab her" the droid said and then I felt some angel arms grab me and pick me up.  
"Hey what are you doing let go of me you stupid cold creepy angel robot things" I said trying to come up with a good insult to say to robots while I was trying to kick them.

"Darcy just once could you listen to me" the Doctor said as another angel pointed it's Halo at me.

"Mr. Capricorn I resign" we heard Astrid say and she drove forward trying to pick up the droid and throw him into the engine but nothing happened. She looked at the both of us and drove forward as her and the droid fell to the engine. The angels let go of us and we both looked over the edge. The engine started to blow up and the doctor got up with a plain look on his face.  
"Doctor are you alright" I asked flinching at asking such a stupid question.

"Just hold on" he said as the angels rapped their arms around us and flew us up. We went straight through wood and ended right on the bridge. And we finally saw the man that the Doctor had been talking to over a walkie talkie.  
"But the ships going to fall we are all going to die" the man said hopelessly.

"Trust me your with him we are all going to be fine" I said.

"What's your first name" The Doctor asked?

"Allonso" he said.  
"Your kidding me, well there's something I always wanted to say Allongsy Alloso" he said with a huge smile on his face which was weird to see after what had just happened to he started to drive the ship which I didn't even know he could do. When I was seeing how close to crashing we were. I started to scream with Allonso.

"Oh my god we'regonnadiewe'regonnadie" I said really fast even though I knew we weren't. There was a beeping noise which showed the Doctor where we were going to land. He picked up a phone and said

"Hello could you get me Buckingham Palace" he said.  
"Oh great in one day I get to witness the destruction of two international landmarks Buckingham palace and the Titanic" I said. I saw as the ship was getting closer to crashing into the building and at the last minute the Doctor pulled up just barely touch the flag that stood on top of the building. I looked up to see that we hadn't crashed into everything. And we all started to laugh a bit insanely at we had almost just died.

"Come on Darcy wanna give it a spin" the Doctor asked?  
"Yes" I said running to the steering wheel. I had never really driven anything before besides bumper cars. So I pulled to the left and almost hit Big Ben if the Doctor hadn't moved my arms to the right at the last minute.

"Ok maybe I'm done for today" I said handing the wheel back to him. He smiled at me. After a while we sat down against a wall. And then the doctor made one of those "Ah ha" faces as he looked at the teleport bracelet on my wrist.

"Teleport she was wearing a bracelet I can still try and bring her back" he said running to a computer and then a ghost figure of Astrid appeared.

"She's stardust now" the old guy told me and the Doctor. The Doctor looked sad but he walked up to her and kissed her then opened a window with his sonic screwdriver.

"Go Astrid, go and explore new worlds" he said almost as if he were about to cry. Astrid turned into what looked like floating Christmas lights and flew out the window. We were about to leave until the Doctor decided to bring the old guy with us. The Doctor and the old guy put on teleport bracelets and we teleported to Earth. When we were back on Earth it was snowing. I stuck my tongue out to taste a snowflake but got this nasty bitter taste in my mouth and spit it out.  
"There's something wrong with this snow" I said.

"That's because it's ash from pieces of the Titanic that burned up in the atmosphere" the Doctor said. I saw the Tardis come into view.

"There she is she can survive anything" the doctor said patting it. The old guy decided to go wander around the Earth with this new credit card that the Doctor had told him contained a lot of money on it. We watched him walk away.  
"Merry Christmas Darcy" the doctor said holding a hand out in front of me which held a blue box.

"Merry Christmas Doctor" I said hugging him.

"You really didn't have to get me anything" I told him

"Oh don't worry I didn't I just found it my pocket so it will be a surprise for the both of us to see what's in there" he said. I opened it and saw a key with the words Tardis inscribed into it.  
"Is this really a key to it" I said pointing to the Tardis behind me.

"Well I think you should have it I mean if we're going to be traveling together sometimes I may not be there to open it for you" he said. The he showed off the lock to me motioning for me to put the key in. I put it in and the Tardis unlocked.  
"So where to next" he asked?

"Bed" I said running to my room and jumping on my bed to go to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed make sure to review please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

The Tardis came to an abrupt stop.

"Now let's see where we are now" the Doctor said we both looked out the door.

"Ugh are we in the 80's because that woman's outfit is horrible" I said.

"No actually we are in your time still" he said. I huffed.

"I thought this was a time machine, I thought we were gonna go somewhere cool" I whined.

"Oh quit your whining I'm sure there's a reason the Tardis stopped here" he said.

"I know mom I'll be home for dinner a bit late tonight I'm checking out these Adipose pills there's something strange about them but no one's uncovered it. Yes I'll be safe see you soon" A woman said walking by the Tardis not even noticing it.

"Or maybe it brought us here to check out some Adipose" I said. I started to walk out the door till the Doctor grabbed me by the back of my shirt pulling me back in.

"Ow what was that for" I said.

"You can't go in to a place looking like that. You need to be more professional looking" he said.  
"What's wrong with my jeans and t-shirt" I said.

"Well you need to look professional if you're a junior journalist" he said waving his wallet which contained psychic paper, which he had explained to me not that long ago.

"Ohhhh" I said. I went into my room which apparently had been recently added to the Tardis. I grabbed a skirt pair of leggings tank top and cardigan with some sparkly flats.

"How's this" I said spinning around.  
"Eh" he said opening the door of the Tardis.  
"Eh" I said mocking him. So we headed towards the back when the Doctor pulled out his sonic to unlock the door. There was a couple of staff there.

"Health and safety, junior journalist" The Doctor said showing the psychic paper to one of the men. And everyone stopped staring at us.  
"Ok from what I've heard you need to head to the fifth floor for the meeting" he said.

"Gotcha" I said walking into the nearest elevator holding it open.

"Are you coming" I asked?

"No it'd be too obvious if we followed each other around. Besides you'll be fine" he said as the doors closed. I started freaking out I was never good with directions I always got lost. Of course when it got the fifth floor it was very easy to find where the meeting was being held because it opened into one large auditorium. I sat down in the middle row and this woman in her 40's started talking about the science of these Adipose pills and how they would stop everyone from being fat and blah blah blah. I drifted off a couple times because of how boring it was and then this woman started asking the lady onstage questions about whether it had been properly tested and how many people where using it now. When the chick had asked the question the woman onstage tensed up a bit and gave her an answer with a fake smile on her face. After the conference was over I just walked out I looked both ways for the Doctor and just started walking down a hallway till I felt something grab me. I started saying things like

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a private meeting, I was only looking for the bathroom" while fake crying because if it was a security guard I was pretty sure they wouldn't want to punish a cute teenage girl like me.

"You can stop with the fake crying it's just me" the doctor said.

"Oh thank god I didn't think I could last any longer in that boring auditorium" I said stretching out a bit.

"You weren't paying attention at all" he said.  
"Nope they just seem like diet pills to me" I said.

"Hmmmmm" he said then he walked off. I stood there totally confused.

"You're supposed to follow me when I do things like that" the doctor said.

"Oh got it" I said following him.

"Ok so what are we gonna do" I asked him as we walked into a room full of cubicles.

"Find a list of customers and see how these adipose pills work of course" he said as he walked up to a lady who was speaking to a man on the phone about pens. She hung up and turned around to us.

"Hello can I help you sir" she said.

"John Smith Health and Safety this is my niece Nancy Drew she works as a junior journalist we were wondering could you explain to us what these adipose pills are" he asked? She explained to him what the pills did and who they were selling them to and showed us this little necklace they gave with every purchase.  
"oooh cute" I said. I said holding it up it was a gold pill on a gold chain.

"Mind if we take it" he said.  
"Sure" she said. I started to hear the voice of the woman I saw in the auditorium and hid under the woman's desk while the Doctor just ducked. Yeah I'm gonna admit she did look at me a bit weird for doing that. The woman from the auditorium told everyone in the office that they needed to be selling more. After she left I came out from under the desk.  
"Sorry" I said.

"So those names of clients could you print them out for me" the doctor asked?

"Sure" she said. So he walked off and I had to stand there awkwardly talking to the woman about the joys of being a junior journalist. When he came the back the woman gave him a slip of paper.

"What's this for" he asked?

"Call me you be health, I'll be safety" she said.

_Ewwwwwww_ I thought to myself.

"Ok well now we really need to go" I said walking out of the room.  
"Well that went well" The doctor said as we got in the elevator.

"Yeah checked out what the adipose where and you got a date" I said nudging him.

"To bad I'm not the dating type" he said as we walked out of the elevator.  
"So where are we going now" I asked?

"We are going to check out some adipose customers" he said.  
"Oh joy I'm already jumping with excitement" I said sarcastically.

"Hey I swear after this we are going somewhere much more exciting" he said opening the door of the Tardis.  
"Yeah well this place better be like Hogwarts or something" I said jokingly. The Doctor started the Tardis and we ended up on some random street it was nighttime now. We walked up to the door of a house. The Doctor knocked on the door.

"By the way could you give me a cooler fake name" I said.  
"Like what" he said.  
"I don't know like Strawberry Fields" I said deep voice.  
"That's the name of a Bond girl so definitely no" he said. The door opened.  
"Hello John Smith Health and Safety this is my assistant Billie Jean we have a couple questions about the adipose pills you've been using" he said to the man at the door. I rolled my eyes when he told the man my fake name.  
"Oh sure come on in" he said. I sat down in a chair while the doctor asked him questions I didn't start paying attention till the man said he was losing a pound a day.  
"Wow can I borrow some of those" I asked him?

"Um no you can't" the Doctor said before the man could answer.

"So how come your burglar alarm goes off every night" the doctor asked?

"I don't know I've had it checked and reset and nothing is wrong with it" he said.

"Do you have a cat door" the doctor asked?

"Why would you ask that when clearly there is no cat around" I said.

"Actually I do" the man said and the doctor got down on the ground in front of the door the man pointed to and he checked it out the man and I got down with him to see what he was looking at.

"What's that have to do with the burglar alarm" I asked?

"You see the thing about cat doors is they don't just let things in they let things out" he said.  
"So he's being robbed by Tinkerbell every night" I said looking at the size of the door. I felt the Doctor thump me on the back of the head.

"No the fat just walks away" he said reciting what the woman from the conference had said.

"I'm not following you" I said.

"I haven't had a clue what the two of you have been talking about for the past 5 minutes" the man said. We looked at him.

"Well thank you for letting us into your house" the doctor said as we walked out the door. We started heading back to the Tardis but I almost got hit by a black van with no windows. The Doctor toke something out of his pocket and it started beeping frantically and he ran off after the car. I tried to run with him as fast as I could but I was never the best runner at school. He finally stopped in the middle of the alleyway looking disappointed. I was panting.  
"Oh my god I am so out of shape" I said in between breaths.  
"Well you're going to have to get used to running if you're going to stick with me" the Doctor said and finally he started walking back towards the Tardis.  
"So what was that all about" I asked finally catching my breath.  
"This tells me when some alien life form is nearby and something was in that car that was definitely alien" he said. Once we were inside the Tardis I immediately went into my room and fell asleep once my head hit a pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up to a blaring beeping sound and everything was flashing red. I jumped out of bed and ran out the Tardis door to see what was going on outside and saw that everything was fine. I rubbed my eyes and walked back in and saw the Doctor with this huge grin on his face.

"What.. did you…. Ooooo" I babbled/yelled at him.

"Well I had to find a way to wake you up" he said.

"You could have knocked or something" I said.  
"Yeah but where's the fun in that" he said pressing a button making the beeping stop.

"So why am I awake at 6 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING" I said looking at my watch.

"Were staking out adipose today" he said.

"Why" I whined wishing I could go back to sleep.

"Because there's something weird about that company that scanner we saw last night had to mean something" he said.

"Fine" I said going to get dressed. After I got changed we walked out and went through the same back entrance again and hid in a supply closet.

"So what do we do now" I asked?

"Wait" he said.

"Till when" I asked?

"Till this place is closed which should be at 8:00" he said. I opened my mouth that was like 11 hours from now. I walked to the side and sat on a shelf. I started to tap my foot against one of the bins. I sighed.

"I'm bored" I said.

"It's only been 5 minutes" he said a bit surprised.

"Well what am I supposed to do, I'm a teenager with no cell phone or electronic device to keep me occupied how am I supposed to sit here till 8" I said.

"We could talk" the Doctor said. There was an awkward silence till finally I asked.

"So what happened to that blonde chick"

"What" he said a bit surprised.

"My dad said that when his grandfather met you, you had this blonde girl with you named Lily or-

"Rose" he interrupted me looking a bit sad.

"Yeah" I said.

"She's lost I don't know where she is" he said really quick.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" I said.

"It's fine really" he said not looking at me.

"Well when she was with you did you have any good times" I asked?

"Oh loads you and her would have gotten along so well" he said. And then he went on telling me about what him and Rose did but avoided what happened to her and started to tell me about this other girl he met named Martha who also was a Doctor.

"Well time to go boy how time passes" he said.

"Wait but what happened after you made Shakespeare say the spell from Harry Potter" I asked?

"I'll tell you later but now try and be quiet" he said opening the door and as if on que I ran into this bin full of metal items knocking it over. Luckily nobody heard it. We started to walk up the stairs and ended up on the roof.

"What are we doing up here" I asked as we climbed this ladder.

"Getting a better view of what's going on inside" he said jumping in to one of those lifts so people could clean windows I got a strange sense of vertigo at that moment.

"Um do you see how high we are" I said.

"Yes now get in. It's completely safe" he said ushering me in. I slowly slid in and then the Doctor toke out his screwdriver making the lift lower. We stopped when we saw this big office through a window the Doctor pushed my head down and ducked when he saw the door open.

"What are you doing" I asked?

"Shh" he said while unraveling a stethoscope he toke out of his pocket.

"Mind if I listen" I asked? He nodded and handed me one of the ears. I looked at it.  
"There's no like earwax on this is there" I asked? He rolled his eyes and I put the earpiece in and could here through the metal.

"Are you tying me up? What kind of country do you think this is" I heard a voice say through the wall.

"Oh it's a beautifully fat country and believe me I traveled a long way to find one like this" I recognized as the voice of the woman who ran the meeting I was in.

"Come on then Ms. Foster those pills what are they" the voice asked?

"Well you might as well have a scoop since you'll never see it printed" Ms. Foster said. The Doctor moved part of the stethoscope up so we could hear it better.

"This is the spark of life" she said. The Doctor and I looked at each other silently saying "What?"

"What's that supposed to mean" the voice said.

"Well officially the pill flushes the fat away which is true but it soon binds the fat together to form a body" Ms. Foster said.

"Body what's that supposed to mean" the voice asked?

"I'm surprised you never asked my name it's foster as in foster mother, and these are my children" Ms. Foster said. I heard a desk open then close. The Doctor and I looked up and I saw this little cute squishy thing.

"Is it strange that I think those are adorable" I said.  
"Shhhh" he said a bit frustrated trying to get a better look. Suddenly the Doctor started making hand movements.  
"What are you-" I cut myself off when I followed his line of site and saw my old neighbor Donna Noble with her mouth open in a perfect o. I opened mine up in the same shape.

"Donna" the Doctor mouthed.

"Doctor, Darcy" Donna mouthed back.

"What are you doing here" the Doctor and I mouthed in unison.

"Oh my god, it's me" Donna mouthed pointing at herself. I was giggling silently it had been so long since I'd seen Donna I always thought she would be perfect for my dad.

"I can see that" the Doctor said.

"Oh this is brilliant" she said.

"What the hell are you doing here" Doctor asked?

"Looking for you two" she said. The Doctor and I both pointed at ourselves.

"Me" I mouthed incredibly surprised.

"What for" the Doctor asked? Then Donna started talking except we had no clue what she was saying. We both looked at each other totally confused. But when we looked back we saw Ms. Foster with her arms crossed.  
"Am I interrupting you three" she asked? The Doctor looked between me and Donna and said.

"Run"

"Get them" Ms. Foster said. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver up and we shot up really fast.

"You know Donna. I can't believe this it's like fate or something you never told me you knew Donna" I told him as we shot up.

"You never asked" he said. When we got to the top we got out and ran for the steps, once we where halfway down the steps we ran into Donna. Her and the Doctor hugged then we did that scream us girls normally do and hugged each other really tightly.

"I can't believe it you're even in the same suit. Don't you ever change" she asked?

"Yeah not going to answer that right now" he said looking over the stairs to see men coming up.

"Just like old times" the Doctor said with a huge smile on his face and with that we ran up the steps.

"Oh Darcy you're so grown up and adorable now" Donna said while we were running.  
"Thanks long time no see" I said.

"How come you were looking for me as well" I asked?

"A couple months ago your mom called, your dad, and he told me you were with the Doctor. So I thought I had to find you and the Doctor and then I thought look for trouble and they'll turn up so I looked everywhere UFO sighting crops circles you name it" she said as we appeared back on the roof again.

"And I also thought you'd be connected with the bees disappearing. Because Doctor all those things you told me about you opened my eyes I believe them all, well except about that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace I mean that had to be a hoax" she said. Wow Donna hadn't changed at all she still was able to talk at like a hundred miles per hour.

"And it almost hit Big Ben. I should know I drove it kind of" I said stating that it was true.

"Wait what do you mean the bees are disappearing" the Doctor asked Donna while he climbed back into the lift I followed him.

"I don't know it was on the same website for I found the conspiracy theories about Adipose and I thought well lets go take a look and-" she said.

"Are you getting in or not" I said interrupting her.

"What in that thing" she said.

"Yes in this thing" the Doctor said. Finally he was getting annoyed by someone else besides me.

"But won't they pull us back up again" Donna asked climbing in.

"No, no I reset the code with my sonic screwdriver so she can't pull us back up unless you she has one to" he said.

"Which is very unlikely right" I asked?

"Well" he a bit undoubtedly as we started to go down. Donna and I both looked at him.  
"I'm just kidding" he said. Soon I started to hear the buzz of a screw driver and looked at the one in the Doctor's hand and it wasn't going off and then the lift started to drop at fast speed but the Doctor stopped it.

"Hang on we'll climb through the window" he said trying to unlock it with his screwdriver but it wasn't working. I took off one of my shoes and threw it at the window but it bounced off the window and flew to ground below.

"Oh no those were my favorite shoes" I said.

"We'll smash it then" Donna said picking up a wrench and hitting the window which failed also. While Donna was smashing the window I felt my other show being taken off by the Doctor.

"What are you doing" I yelled as he threw my other shoe to the ground.

"It's no use running around with one shoe you'll look ridiculous" he said. I heard the sound of a sonic screwdriver again. Donna and I both looked up.

"She's cutting the cable" Donna screamed. And one of the wires broke Donna fell out and was hanging by the wire that broke.

"Hold on" the Doctor said.  
"I am" Donna said a bit mad. We both tried to pull her up. The Doctor then went to see that Ms. Foster was trying to cut the other wire. He pointed his screwdriver and she dropped hers. I luckily caught it.  
"Nice catch Darcy" the Doctor said.

"Thanks" I said and then he started to climb up the wire.

"I'm gonna fall" Donna said.

"Just stay calm" I said.

"Oh yeah I'm hanging on for my life over hard cement that completely calms me down" Donna said. The Doctor finally opened the window.

"Darcy climb up" he said.

"This is all your fault I should have stayed at home" Donna yelled at the Doctor. I grabbed on to the wire and used it to pull myself up and used the building as footholds I tried to not think that was up really high while doing this but finally I made it through the window.  
"Are you two leaving me" Donna screamed.

"We'll only be a minute" the Doctor said. And again we ran back down the stairs into Ms. Foster's office and saw the girl still tied up to the chair. However we compeletly ignored her and the both of us pulled Donna in.  
"I was right it is always like this with you isn't it" Donna said.  
"Oh yes and off we go again" The Doctor said.

"Oi what about me" the lady in the chair said.

"Sorry here Darcy catch" The doctor said passing me the screwdriver. I just pushed a button and the ropes around her became unattached.  
"Do yourself a favor and get out" I said. We ran through the cubicles and finally ran into Ms. Foster

"Well, well we meet at last" she said.  
"Hello I'm the Doctor" he said.  
"Donna" she said.  
"Darcy" I said.

"Ah partners in crime and from the looks of your sonic technology your offworlders" Ms. Foster said.  
"Oh that's right I've still got your pen it's very sleek" The Doctor said showing it to me and Donna.  
"Oh very sleek" Donna said. I nodded just going with it.

"And if you were to sign your name it would be" The Doctor asked? But then Ms. Foster went on to say this ridiculously long name.

"Ah so you're a wet nurse using the humans as surrogates" he said.  
"I'm employed to give birth to a new Adiposian Generation as there planet was lost" she said.  
"What do you mean lost how do you lose a planet" the Doctor asked?

"I have no concern in politics I'm just here to take care of the children" she said.  
"So what you're like an alien babysitter" I asked?

"Well if you put it that way yes" Ms. Foster said.  
"So those little things there made of fat" Donna asked?

"Yes" she said.  
"But what about that Stacy Campbell she just disappeared" Donna asked?

"In dire times of need the fat can absorb bone and herring as well but it makes the poor things sick" she said.

"What your doing is illegal" the Doctor said.

"Are you threatening me" she said.  
"Oh yes he is because he's the-" but the Doctor covered my mouth before I could finish the sentence.  
"I'm trying to help you matron because if you don't I'll have to stop you" he said.

"Well try stopping this" she said as these guards pointed there guns at us.

"Hold on wait before dieing, Darcy screwdriver please. Do you know what happens you put two sonic devices together" he asked her as I handed him his screwdriver.  
"No I don't" she said.  
"Neither do I lets find out" he said pointing them at each other and this loud ringing noise went and windows started breaking. Donna pushed him and we started running again we finally stopped at a supplies closet on the bottom floor. The Doctor started to dump things out of it while Donna and I watched.

"Well that's one solution hiding in a cupboard. I like it" she said.

"There's a computer running through the building but now that I got this I can get through it" he said pulling out Ms. Foster's sonic pen.

"Hang on a second where going to need some privacy" the Doctor said. And I heard this buzzing noise notifying that the people who were after us had now been shocked. The Doctor was handing me and Donna wires.

"You look older" she said to him.

"Thanks" he said.

"I thought you were going to travel the world" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well I went to Egypt and thought I would change. But after one day with him life would never felt the same I feel so stupid turning down that offer. Of coming with him" she said. I couldn't believe Donna hadn't said yes.  
"Come with me" he asked?

"Oh yes please" she said. I got excited with her the thought of Donna traveling with me and the Doctor sounded so amazing I mean Donna had been like the cool mom while my mom back home was the mom mom  
"Right um-" he said.

"Inducer activated" this computer voice said.

"Oh no" he said.  
"What" Donna and I asked in unison?

"She's gonna pull an emergency pathogenesis" he said.  
"And that's bad" I asked?

"Very 1 million people are going to die" he said. He toke out the necklace and hooked it up to the computer.  
"If I switch it off the fat goes back to being just fat" he said.

"Inducer increasing" the computer voice said.

"No she's doubled all those people are going to die and I can't fix it" he said.  
"Doctor do you need help" Donna asked?

"No I'm fine Donna" the Doctor said stubbornly.  
"Doctor tell me what you need" Donna said.  
"I need a second capsule that will help stop the inducer but Darcy and I only have the one" he said. I saw Donna pull something out of her pocket which turned out to be another necklace. We all looked at each other and laughed then he plugged in the capsule and turned the computer off. There was this loud noise. We all looked up.  
"What the hell was that" Donna asked?  
"That would the Adipose's nursery" the Doctor said.

"That's a loud nursery" I said.

"Incoming signal" the computer said turning on.  
"What is it" I asked?

"Instruction from the Adipose first generation,oooh we're not the ones in trouble now she is" he said. And again we ran back up to the roof. I was starting to notice a reoccurring theme of running here. We saw those cute little pieces of fat being lifted up to the ship.

"So what are you gonna do blow them up" Donna asked?

"There just children they don't know better" the Doctor said.

"And plus there really cute for being pieces of fat" I said.

"Big change from last time, that Martha must have made you different" Donna said.

"Yeah she did, she fancied me" the Doctor said.  
"Mad Martha" Donna said. One of the pieces of fat waved at us.

"I'm waving at fat" Donna said.  
"This is something I definitely don't see every day" I said waving at it.

"Oh there she is" The Doctor said as we saw Ms. Foster getting lifted into the sky.

"Matron come here" he said.  
"Oh I don't think so Doctor and if I see you again it may be to soon" she said.  
"Why does no one ever listen to me" he said.

"Just come to the side quick" he said.  
"Why so you can arrest me" she said.

"Listen I saw the instructions they know it's a crime so there going to get rid of you" he said.

"I'm far more smart than that" she said. Wow I had to admit she was being pretty stupid. The levitation thing shut off and Ms. Foster fell to the ground the Doctor made sure Donna and I didn't see anything. Then the ship left. Finally we walked out the exit the Doctor threw away Ms. Fosters sonic pen.

"Oi you three, your all mad and I'm gonna report your for madness" the lady who was still tied in the chair said.

"See some people just can't take it" Donna said.

"Nope" the Doctor and I said.

"And some people can. So Tardis let's go" she said. The Doctor showed her where it is and she freaked out when she saw that we had parked it right behind her car.

"And I've been ready for this for ages" she said handing me and the Doctor her luggage. Donna and I were about to walk in the Tardis and she was talking about a million mile an hour again.

"You're not saying much" Donna said.

"It's just it's a funny old life in the Tardis and I'm really just looking for a mate" he said.

"Well you won't be mating with me or Darcy she's only a little girl" Donna said grabbing onto me.  
"Ewwww noo he dosen't mean that type of mate" I said.

"Oh well yeah we can be mates besides I don't want you, your just this big strip of alien nothing" she said.

"Ok then" the Doctor said.  
"You mean I come" Donna said.

"Yeah" he said. Donna and I both looked at each other.

"Wait car key's I'll be right back" Donna said and she went to go call her mom and tell her where her car keys where. The Doctor and I walked in the Tardis.

"Your okay with her coming right Darcy" he said.  
"Yes I am absolutely okay with that Dad" I said.  
"Dad" he asked?  
"I mean Doctor" I said it must have slipped out but he was starting to seem like another dad to me. Donna came in.  
"So whole universe to travel where do you wanna go" he asked her?

"Two miles up the road" she said. We toke off into the sky and a couple seconds later I found myself waving at Donna's grandfather.


	8. Chapter 8

When the Tardis stopped I ran to the door and opened it only to find a curtain in front of me. I rolled my eyes and pulled back the curtain.

"Whoa" I said as I saw this little market place and beautiful Greek looking buildings.

"Ah here we are Ancient Rome, well right now it's actually new Rome" the Doctor said from behind me.

"Oh my god this is amazing" Donna said going up and hugging the Doctor.

"I'm here, in Rome Donna Noble is in Rome" she said.

"This is so amazing when I get back I am totally going to be able to ace History when we go over Rome" I told him.

"The weird part is everyone is dead" Donna said.

"Well don't tell them that" the Doctor said, I giggled.

"Hold on a minute, that signs in English are we at Epcot" Donna said looking disappointed.

"OH MY GOD this is even better I've always wanted to go to Disneyworld. I love you even more Doctor" I said hugging him.

"No no no no, and sorry for bursting your bubble Darcy but, that's the Tardis' translation circuit makes everything in Latin English. We're actually talking in Latin right now" the Doctor said.

"Really" I said, than I covered my mouth.  
"Oh my god I just said really in Latin and I'm talking in Latin right now also this is so cool" I said. The Doctor laughed at my excitement.

"So what would happen if I said something in actual Latin like Veni, Veday, Veci what would happen" Donna asked him?

"I'm not sure your asking a lot of question's aren't you" the Doctor told her.

"I'm gonna try it" Donna said walking up to a cart.  
"I'm gonna follow her and see how this goes" I told the Doctor following Donna.  
"Well hello there you two what can I get you" the cart vender asked us?

"Um Veni, Veday, Veci" Donna said.  
"Sorry what umm Me no speakay Celtic. Is your mother crazy" the cart vender whispered to me. I laughed and told him no. Donna looked at him completely shocked and walked away.

"What's he mean by Celtic" Donna asked him?

"Welsh you sound Welsh now we learned something let's go" the Doctor said making us move on. I felt as if someone was looking at us and turned around and saw this chick with weird makeup(AN:possibly Karen Gillan if no one knew that) that made her look like she belonged in Star Wars staring at us. I quickly gained speed catching up with Donna and the Doctor.

"So what about are cloths" Donna asked him?

"Oh here in Rome anything goes it's like SoHo but bigger. And by the way that fire had nothing to do with me" the Doctor said.

"What fire" I asked him?

"The one that had nothing to do with me" he said.

"Last time I was here I never got the chance to look around Parthenon, Circus Maxium, the Olympics" he said.  
"Hot Gladiators" I said Donna and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Where is everything though" the Doctor asked? I looked behind me again feeling that weird feeling and saw the same chick with that makeup staring at us. Apparently I was the only one seeing this though because no one else paid attention to her. I had to run to catch up with Donna and the Doctor again.

"I'm not an expert but there's seven hills of Rome aren't there. How come they only got one" Donna asked? I felt the ground start to shake and heard a rumbling noise and realized it was an earthquake.  
"Wait a minute one mountain with smoke coming out of it which means" Donna said.

"We're in Pompeii" I said.  
"And it's volcano day" the Doctor said.

"Quick find a bathtub and a mattress" I said reciting what I heard from those emergency videos I watched in Science.  
"It's ancient Rome they don't have bathtubs or mattress' Darcy" The Doctor said.  
"Well do you have any better ideas" I told him.

"Yes run to the Tardis" he said. We ran to where the Tardis last was, the Doctor pulled back the curtain it was hidden behind except nothing was there.

"Oh your kidding me" I said.  
"Don't tell me the Tardis is gone" Donna said.  
"Ok" the Doctor said.  
"So where is it" I asked?  
"Donna told me not tell you" the Doctor said.

"Oi don't get smart with us in Latin" Donna said. The Doctor ran over to the owner of the cart Donna and I had talked to.  
"Hey did you see a big blue wooden box right there" the Doctor asked him?

"Yeah I sold it" the cart owner said with this smug grin on his face.  
"What" I said practically about to jump on him and attack him for selling the only way of us getting out of Pompeii alive but Donna held me back.

"Who'd you sell it to" the Doctor asked?

"Old Chaikillius look if you want to fight with someone about it go and settle it with him. Down Fourth Street big house can't miss it" the cart owner said.

"Thanks ,wait what'd he buy a big wooden box for" the Doctor asked him?

"Modern art of course" the owner of the cart said. Then three of us split up and went looking for the house. I couldn't find anything except some really cute clothes but still I met back up with Donna and the Doctor.  
"I found it so quick come on lets go" the Doctor said grabbing me and Donna's hand.  
"But what I found this little amphitheater thing and I was thinking we could ring a bell and get everyone together" Donna said.

"What do you want a bell for" I asked Donna?

"To warn people" she told me.

"We can't do that though" the Doctor said.  
"But why what day is Mount Vesuvius supposed to erupt" Donna asked?  
"Tomorrow" the Doctor said.  
"Well that's very easy we could just evacuate everybody couldn't we" I asked him.

"But we can't" the Doctor said.  
"But wait you're the Doctor you fix things you save people" Donna told him.  
"Yes but not Pompeii it is a fixed point in History that cannot change" the Doctor said. I finally got what he was saying but Donna wouldn't seem to let it go.  
"Say's who" Donna said.  
"Say's me" the Doctor said.

"So" Donna argued.  
"Tardis, Time lord yeah" the Doctor said.  
"Donna, human, no. So what I'll just tell them myself. And Darcy will do it with me won't you" Donna asked me.  
"Well actually-"

"Oh no she won't because she agrees with me and dosen't want to go around be called a mad woman telling everyone they're all going to die tomorrow right Darcy" the Doctor said interrupting.

"Um" I said as both of them stared at me wanting me to choose a side.

"Never mind we need to go get the Tardis and then we are leaving and that's final" the Doctor said walking off. I slowly started to follow him.

"Well I might just have something to say about that SPACEMAN" Donna yelled at him following him.  
"Oh I'm sure you do" the Doctor yelled back. I realized there were a lot of people staring at us.  
"And that concludes our play Mad People In the Streets hope you enjoyed it and see you" I told them before I ran off and followed the Doctor and Donna. When I reached the house the Doctor had just caught a very important looking statue from falling.  
"All right there we go" the Doctor said as he lifted it up.

"I'm sorry business is closed for today I'm expecting a visitor" the man of the house who must have been Chaikillius said.

"Oh that's me I'm the visitor" the Doctor said shaking his hand.  
"And you are" he asked?  
"I am Spartacus" the Doctor said.  
"And so am I" Donna said.  
"As am I" I said getting the joke.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Spartacus and a little Spartacus as well" Chaikillius said.  
"No we are not together" Donna and the Doctor told him.  
"Wait little" I said but obviously he did not hear me.

"Oh well brother and sisters then of course the three of you look alike" he said. Donna, the Doctor and I looked at each other.

"Well I'm not open for trade today" the man said.

"Trade" the Doctor asked?

"You know marble" he said.  
"Oh that's wonderful because I'm the marble inspector" the Doctor said flashing his psychic paper.  
"Oh curse's how the gods have unexpectedly placed an inspection on us" the man's wife said.

"This is my wife Mentilla and my son Quintus" Chaikillius said pointing to his family members.

"No nothing to worry about of course that looks like wood to me" the Doctor said pointing to the Tardis in the middle of the room.  
"I told you to get rid of that" Mentilla said.

"Well I'm sorry we're going to have to take it off your hands" the Doctor said.

"Of course I have to suggest that you and your family go on a nice holiday what do you think Spartacus" Donna asked the Doctor?  
"I don't know what you mean Spartacus" the Doctor told Donna.

"Well don't you think they should get away because of the volcano" Donna said.  
"What" the man asked?

"That huge volcano on your doorstep" Donna said.

"What" the man asked again?  
"How do you not know what a volcano is-"

"Ah Sparatacus' how rude of us we haven't even greeted the household gods yet" The Doctor said interrupting me while steering me and Donna out of earshot.

"They don't have a word for volcano yet they learn it tomorrow when it happens" the Doctor whispered.  
"Oh great they can learn a new word as they die" Donna said.

"Donna stop it" the Doctor said flicking water on the wall.

"Don't tell me to shut up that boy over there he's what 16 tomorrow he's going to burn to death" Donna said.  
"And that's my fault" the Doctor said.  
"It isn't if we save them" Donna said.

"Announcing Lucius Peterus Dextrus" one of the slaves inside the house said.  
"Wow try saying that five times fast" I said as he walked in.

"Well this is Spartacus, Spartacus, and Spartacus" Chaikillius said pointing at us.

"A name is nothing but a cloud on a summer wind" Lucius said.

"But the wind is felt most clearly in the dark" the Doctor said. Donna and looked at each other having no clue what the heck they were saying.

"Ah but what is the dark other than an omen of the sun" Lucius said.

"I conceit that every sun must set, but then the son must also rise once the father is gone" The Doctor said pointing at Chaikillius and Quintus.

"Very clever sir" Lucius said.  
"He's Celtic" I heard Chaikillius whisper to him.

"We'll just be over there" the Doctor said.  
"I'm not going" Donna said as he pulled us towards the Tardis.

"But you have to" the Doctor said.  
"But I'm not" Donna said.

"Come on Donna, I don't want to die so just listen to him so we can go" I whined. Then the Doctor stopped and turned around.  
"Whoa where'd you get that" he asked?

"From the rain the sun and wind" Lucius said.  
"That looks like a circuit" Donna said.  
"And yet computers aren't meant to be created for another 2000 years" I said.

"No I created it. I saw it last night in a vision while I slept" Lucius said.

"Your telling me you created that in a dream what are you like the mayor" Donna asked him?  
"Excuse my friend she's from Barcelona" the Doctor told everyone.

"He's like the town psychic" the Doctor explained to us.

"There laughing at us. Those three over there" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw this teenage girl.

"Forgive our daughter Melina she's been inhaling the fumes of the gods" Mentilla said.  
"But can't you see she's sick" Quintus said.  
"Not now Quintus" Chaikillius yelled at his son. I looked at her and saw she was really pale with bags under her eyes.

"She's to be accepted into the Sybilline sisterhood we've been told she has remarkable abilities" Mentilla said.

"The word of women is never as powerful as the prophecies of men" Lucius said. I gave him an evil glare.

"Why are you consuming the fumes" the Doctor asked Melina.

"They gave me strength" she said.  
"Obviously not" I said.

"Is that what you learned from the Doctor" she said to me.  
"What? How do you know who I am" the Doctor said.

"I have seen many things like you call yourself Noble, and you are called Darcy" Melina said to me and Donna.

"I'm so sorry" Mentilla said.  
"No it's ok" the Doctor said.

"You three come from very far away" Melina said.

"Women are never as good as men" Lucius said.  
"Oh but I think she just out prophecized you" I told him.  
"Is that so then how do I know he is a man from Gallifrey. His city is consumed in fire and a message for him from the gods is that she is returning. And you Noble daughter of London you have something on your back, and you daughter of John Lightwood your life has been changed forever" Lucius told us. We all stood there completely shocked.

"The worst is yet to come Time Lord" Melina said and she fainted right there. Donna and I walked off to her room with Mentilla.

"She didn't mean to be rude. The Gods speak through her" Mentilla said unwrapping a scarf on Melina's arm while she slept.

"What's wrong with her arm" I asked her? Melinas skin was a weird grayish color on half of her right arm.  
"Irritation of the skin, she never complains about it bless her, she said you three had come from far away tell me have you ever seen anything like it" Mentilla asked Donna and I. We both felt her skin.  
"It feels like stone" Donna said.

"Is there any way you can fix it" Mentilla asked us.  
"Sorry no" I told her.

"Well it's alright if there's anything you two need just call for me and I insist you change into these cloths" Mentilla said getting up and giving Donna and I some cloths then going to her room. I didn't want to be rude but I stayed in my comfortable jeans and tshirt while Donna changed.

"What do you think goddess of Venus" she told me and a now awake looking Melina.

"That's sac relige" Melina told Donna.  
"So what do you do here in Pompeii do you go shopping got any girlfriends" I asked her?  
"I'm sworn to the sisterhood my whole life which means I have no social life" she said.

"Do you get any choice in that" Donna asked her.

"No I was given the gift of sight and so I had to be in the sisterhood" she said.  
"So what do you see tomorrow" Donna asked her? I looked at her knowing the Doctor would be pissed at her for asking.

"The sun will rise and set. Why is something special supposed to happen" she said.

"No" I lied but Donna went on and told her anyways while Melina covered her eyes which was quite weird and childish and if it was me I would have covered my ears if I didn't want to hear something.

"This is false" Melina said.  
"No it's not I swear" Donna said.

"Look the truth is no one ever knows what going to happen tomorrow so believe what you want to believe" I told Melina.  
"That is a lie also. I have the gift of sight" Melina said.  
"Do you ever think it's just your really good at guessing" I said. Before she could answer there was a loud explosion in the living room of the house and we went to expect it.  
"What was that noise" Mentilla asked?

"Everyone get out" the Doctor said running in the room.  
"Doctor what is it" Donna asked?

"Just get out" he yelled again. Then the furnace exploded and out popped this lava monster. No one was moving.  
"The God's are with us" Melina said.  
"Darcy, Donna run I'll get the rest of them out" the Doctor said. It didn't take long for Donna and I to agree with him so we ran out of the house. But then we were picked up and carried somewhere. The people who took us where these women with same makeup as I saw on the woman who was following us earlier. They took us to a temple or something and held onto me while they strapped Donna down onto a table.

"You have got to be kidding me" Donna said as she one of the women held a knife over her.

"You will be silent" the one with the knife said.  
"Listen sister you may have eye's on the back of your hands but you'll have them in the back of your head when you let me out" Donna said. I tried to struggle against them but these were strong chicks.

"You will be next" the one with the knife said as she pointed the knife at me.

"Oh really then why not just fight me huh I could take you. Come on you scared your going to get beat by 15 year old" I told her.

"Make these voice's cease forever" she said as she was about to stab Donna.


	9. Chapter 9

"Boy that'll be the day the day" I heard the Doctor's voice say behind us. Donna and I both looked at him and smiled.  
"Took you long enough" I told him.

"No man is allowed to enter the temple of Sybil" the chick with the knife said.

"Well that's alright it's just us girls here, I knew a sister Sybilline once blimey she could dance the Tarantilla, she had nice teeth too but I think she had a thing for me. Anyway you two alright" the Doctor asked Donna and I?

"Never been better" Donna said sarcastically as the Doctor toke out his screwdriver and untied her.

"Now let me tell you the founder of this religion would be ashamed of you all, is this how you spread words by the blade of a knife" the Doctor asked knife chick.  
"A knife that gladly welcomes you" she said. _Boy she really wants to use that knife today_ I thought to myself.

"Let me see this man" I heard a voice say from a canopy bed. Everyone froze and knelt down which means that I was free from those strong girls who took forever to let go of me.  
"High Priestess this man defies us all" knife chick said.

"But let me see him he is different he carries starlight in his wake" the High Priestess said from her canopy bed.

"So where do you get these words of wisdom" the Doctor asked her?

"Why from the gods of course they tell me everything" she said.  
"Oh I bet they've done more than that. Do you mind if I ask for permission to see the High Priestess" the Doctor asked knife chick. She nodded and two girls pulled back the curtains of the canopy bed and I saw this woman made entirely of stone.  
"Oh my god" I managed to gasp out.

"What's happened to you" Donna asked her?

"The Gods have blest me" she said very proudly.

"Do you mind if I see" the Doctor asked and he walked up to her and touched her arm.

"Does it hurt" he asked her?  
"It is necessary" she said.  
"Who told you that" I scoffed out.  
"The Gods of course" she said.  
"Is this what's going to happen to Melina" Donna asked? The knife chick came up to us raised her sleeve and showed her arm was slightly stony as well.

"It is a gift that all of us share" she told us.

"Ah I see all the people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts" the Doctor said.

"This word you speak of what is it" High Priestess asked?

"How do you not know? Who are you" the Doctor asked her?

"High Priestess of the Sybilline sisterhood" High Preistess said.

"No no no I'm not just talking about that I'm talking about the creature inside you" he said.

"Are you saying she's possessed" I asked him?

"The dust inside her lungs slowly grew inside her and started to take control of her to make her look the way she looks" he told me.

"This knowledge you possess it is not possible" High Priestess said.

"I but you can read my mind and you know it's possible WHO ARE YOU" he yelled at her.

"We are awakening" the High Priestess said in a very satanic voice.

"The Gods are speaking to us" knife chick said.

"Words of wisdom, words of power" the other sisters repeatedly chanted.

"Tell me who you are, planet of origin, galactic ordinance" the Doctor asked?

"WE ARE RISING" the High Priestess said.

"TELL ME YOUR NAME" the Doctor demanded.  
"PYROVILE" the High Priestess said.  
"Pyrovile" the other sisters started to chant repeatedly now.

"What's a pyrovile" Donna asked exactly what I was thinking.

"That's a pyrovile the one we saw at the house was an adult one" the Doctor explained.

"And the pyrovile even have the power to bring you down Doctor" High Priestess said.  
"I warn you I'm armed" the Doctor said pulling out a water gun.

"Donna, Darcy go over there" the Doctor said nodding his head towards a furnace.  
"But what are you going to do with that" I asked looking at the water gun. He gave us look that said _Just do it_. Donna and I walked over to the furnace which turned out to be an underground exit. We tried to open it while the Doctor interrogated the High Priestess some more.

"Got it" I screamed with triumph as we pulled the top off.

"Great now get down there" the Doctor said.  
"You want me to fit through that hole" Donna said.  
"Yes now get down there I'll be with you in a moment" the Doctor said. Donna started to climb in.  
"Sisters wait I have seen into his mide the weapon is harmless" knife chick said.

"Yeah but it's going to sting" the Doctor said as he shot water at the High Priestess running over to us and the sisters were right behind him. I pushed Donna making her fall through the hole while I climbed through it fast with the Doctor behind me.  
"You pushed me down the bloody hole" Donna yelled at me.  
"Well you weren't exactly climbing down at the speed of light" I told her. The Doctor dropped down next to me. I looked at our surroundings and saw we were in a tunnel that was pretty hot.

"You beat her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you" Donna told the Doctor.

"Come on now this way" the Doctor said looking down a hallway.  
"Where are we going" I asked him.

"Into the volcano of course" he said.

"Oh no we aren't" I said.  
"Oh yes we are" the doctor said putting the water gun in his pocket. We followed him into the volcano.  
"So it was aliens that made the volcano doesn't that make it alright then for you to stop it then" Donna asked the Doctor?  
"Still a part of history" the Doctor said.

"But Darcy and I are a part of your history and you saved us all in 2008" Donna said.  
"Some parts of history are fixed and some are in flux" the Doctor said.

"But how do you know which is which" I asked him?

"Because that's the way I have to see things, I know what's going to happen when it will happen and how it will end. That's the burden of the Time Lords Darcy and I'm the last of them" the Doctor said.

"How many died" Donna asked him?

"Donna stop it" I told her. Obviously this was making the Doctor angry and not to mention the heat was probably getting to us and it wouldn't take that much for one of us to blow up on someone and say something we would probably regret.

"How many died" Donna continued.  
"20,000" the Doctor said angrily.  
"So is that all you see just 20,000" Donna said. There was a loud roar.  
"Come on" the Doctor said making us move on. He led us towards this big area where I saw these sort of firey transformers walking around.  
"We are right inside the mountain" the Doctor said.

"You don't happen to have a fire hydrant in your pockets would you because right now it seems like the only way of getting out of here" I told him looking around but seeing no exit.  
"Sorry no but I oh I do see how these aliens got here or what's left of it, it looks like an escape pod now" the Doctor said looking through a telescope.

"So why do they have to have it in a volcano is it if it erupts it shoots them back into space then" Donna asked?  
"No that's not it" the Doctor said. There was another loud roar.  
"You better think of something quick it sounds like they're coming" I said. Then Lucius showed up and started yelling at the firey transformers to burn us apparently he was a pyrovile also. The Doctor led us towards the escape pod.

"Now, Lucius my lord pyrovilian, don't get yourself in a lava" the Doctor said trying to crack a joke but it was way to hot for any of us to laugh at it.

"If I may ask from the wisdom of the gods before we perish what this new race is going to be made for" he asked Lucius.

"We are going to be an almighty civilization like Rome" Lucius said.  
"But if you've got all this technology why don't you just go home" Donna said.  
"Because Pyrovilia is gone" Lucius said.  
"What do you mean it's gone" I asked?

"It was taken but nothing to worry about there is enough fire on this planet to keep us alive" Lucius said.  
"Yeah I should warn you it's 70% water out there" the Doctor said.  
"Water can boil" Lucius said.

"Well thank you that's all I need to know" the Doctor said pushing us into an escape pod.

"It's a bit hot in here" Donna said. I rolled my eyes holding back a smart alleck comment.

"Oh no they've made it so millions of people could be converted to pyrovilians" the Doctor said.

"Can you change it though" Donna said.  
"Of course I can but don't you see this is why they never saw it, it's because there is no volcano there converting the energy to rule the world" the Doctor said.

"But can't you change it back" I said.  
"Yes I can but the thing is if I do the volcano will explode, this is the choice Darcy it's Pompeii or the world" the Doctor said.

"Oh my god" Donna said.

"If Pompeii is destroyed it's not just history. I make it happen" the Doctor said guiltily. Then the Doctor started to pull down a lever.

"We make it happen" I said looking at him putting a hand on the lever Donna did the same and together we pulled it. I felt the escape pod take off and I felt us fly through the air and land on the ground with a big thud. When we got out I started to follow the Doctor so we could make it back to the Tardis in time. There were loads of people around us screaming, crying, and running. It was quite heartbreaking to see but I knew we had to keep running. We made it back to Chaikillius' house and they started to telling us to help them. The Doctor had to pull Donna and I back in the Tardis. Donna and I were both crying.

"This sucks" I practically screamed once we were inside the Tardis.

"Well Darcy life is not fair history is back in place and everyone dies" the Doctor said cruelly.  
"But you have to take us back now" I yelled at him and then he made the Tardis take off.

"But your own planet it burned" Donna said.  
"Don't you two see I could go back if I wanted to and save them all but I can't" he said.

"It doesn't have to be everybody it could just be one person" I told him trying to make myself cry more because let's face it no one likes to see a kid cry. The Doctor looked at me and turned the Tardis around and we were back at Chaikillius' place and the Doctor saved his whole family. Then we stood on a hillside and watched the last of Pompeii go. After that the Doctor dropped them off in another city and with that we set off to another place.

**(sorry the ending was a bit rushed but hope you enjoyed please review :D)**


	10. Chapter 10

The Tardis rocked back and forth. Donna and I were laughing hysterically. The Doctor pulled a lever and the rocking stopped.  
"Alright set the Tardis to random controls. Outside could be anywhere, any when and are you two alright" the Doctor asked?  
"Oh I'm terrified, I mean traveling history is one thing but a whole new planet" Donna and I both let out excited screams.  
"I could always take you home" the Doctor joked.  
"Oh yeah right come on let's get out there" I said all excited.

"I know exactly what you two are feeling the fear the excitement the joy" he said.  
"After all this time" Donna asked?  
"Yeah why do you think I keep going" he told us.  
"Ok just to get it out of my system I'm going to jump around" I told them. I just jumped around in excitement letting out excited screams and realized Donna and the Doctor where doing the same.  
"It's great to have someone young with you isn't it" the Doctor asked Donna as we caught our breaths.

"Are you calling me old" Donna said all seriously. I started to laugh at the Doctor.

"Uhh" he said all awkardly but Donna just laughed.  
"Come on lets go see what's out there" Donna said grabbing my arm and dragging us both out the Tardis door. When we ran outside we slowed down and I started to shiver really hard.  
"Oh my god it's freezing" Donna said crossing her arms to keep herself warm.  
"This isn't another planet it's Antartica" I told the Doctor as he came out of the Tardis.

"Well sure it's a bit cold but look it's snow real snow at last. What do you think" he asked?

"Well coming from a place that barely snows I have to say I will much enjoy it with a jacket on" I said trying to run back into the nice warm Tardis.

"Well wait look at that view" the Doctor said. I took a look at my surroundings and saw that it looked very pretty and there was ice and snow everywhere.  
"Yes it's a beautiful cold view" Donna said shivering now.

"Now if you excuse me I think I have to go dethaw myself" I said running into the Tardis. I heard Donna come in not that long after me. I went into the little wardrobe room and put on so many layers of clothing I looked like a marshmallow with legs.

"Aww are you two comfy" the Doctor asked?  
"Very much thanks" I said walking towards him glad to not be shivering anymore.

"Can you even hear me marshmallow women" the Doctor asked?  
"What sorry can't hear you I'm too busy being warm" I shouted at him.  
"So what where you saying" Donna asked?  
"What I was saying was a real citizen of the earth-" but the Doctor was interrupted by a huge spaceship flying over us.  
"Wow look at that a real proper spaceship, you've got a box and he's got a Ferrari" Donna said.  
"I like the Tardis" I told her.

"Thank you Darcy" the Doctor said.

"Come on let's see where its going" Donna said. We walked across this snowy bridge and the Doctor stopped Donna and I.  
"Can you hear that" he asked us. We both shook our heads.  
"Take your hoods down" he told us.  
"But its freezing" I whined.  
"It's only for a second" he said mocking my tone. I took off my hood and heard what sounded like whales.

"Over there" the Doctor said running to this body on the ground.  
"What is that" Donna asked? I looked down at the body and saw this man with a weird octopus face.

"It's an Ood" the Doctor said taking out his stethoscope looking at it.

"But it's part octopus" I said inspecting it more.

"He's a living being. I'm trying to find his heart but I don't even know if he has one. You and Donna talk to him" the Doctor said.

"Hi what's your name" Donna asked very sweetly.  
"Designated Ood Delta 5" the Ood said picking up a little orb that lit up when it talked.  
"My names Donna" she said grabbing the orb.  
"No he can hear just fine" the Doctor said.  
"Oh god umm this is Doctor and this is Darcy we are going to take care of you" she said.  
"Hi are you cold" I asked taking off one of the many layers I was wearing and laying it on the Ood before it could answer.  
"You've been shot" the Doctor plainly said.  
"The circle… the circle" it said.  
"Hey don't talk" I told it.

"The circle it must be broken" it continued.  
"Delta 5 listen to me you've been shot now what circle are you talking about" he asked? The Oods eyes turned to a red color and it growled at us. The Doctor pulled Donna and I back. Then the Ood just died. Donna started to walk towards it.  
"Be careful" I told her. She rubbed the Oods arm.

"There you are sweety, so what do we do? Do we bury him" she asked?  
"No the snow will take care of that" the Doctor said.  
"Should I take my jacket back" I asked? He nodded and I quickly got down and grabbed my jacket back.

"So what's an Ood" Donna asked?

"They're servants for humans in the 42nd century they sometimes speak by telepathic brain waves that was the noise we where hearing a little while ago" he said.

"The whale noises" I guessed.  
"Well technically it's a song but yes" he said.  
"I didn't hear anything" Donna said.

"It's eye's turned red which means trouble can't be that far behind. Lets go" the Doctor said. Donna and I looked at each other and linked arms to keep warm and followed him.  
"The Ood are naturally harmless people, but last time I met them they were being controlled by a greater mind" he said.  
"Was that when you where with Rose" I asked? He looked at me shocked how I knew that.  
"Dad" I reminded him.  
"Yeah it was" he answered.  
"So what was the greater mind" Donna asked?

"It was the devil" I said.  
"If you two are going to tear the mickey out of me I swear I'm just gonna put my hood back on" Donna said.  
"I'm being serious" I told her.

"But it must be something different this time. Something closer to home" the Doctor said as we climbed up a hill.  
"Oh look civilization" he said. And I saw this little factory. We quickly joined a tour group about to go into the factory.  
"Sorry we are late" The Doctor told the tour guide.  
"And you three would be" she asked?  
"The Doctor, Donna Noble, and Darcy Lightwood" he said holding up his psychic paper.  
"Representing Noble industries of the Galactic GLUSC" Donna muttered out.  
"Oh I'm sorry you must have slipped off my list" she said.

"That's fine" the Doctor said.  
"Well Doctor Noble, Mrs. Noble. I hope the two of you and your daughter enjoy having a look around here" she said.  
"oh no no no no we are not married" the Doctor said.  
"So not married" Donna stated.  
"And besides I look nothing like them" I told her.  
"Very well here are your information packs come inside with me the suites are all nice and warm" she said about to guide us through a door and sirens started to go off.  
"Oh what's that" the Doctor asked?

"Oh just a siren no need to worry" she said with a smile on her face. We walked through the door.  
"Can I say that was one big fat lie" I whispered to them.  
" Let's see siren goes off in the middle of a tour and we found a dying Ood about a mile off from here. I think I was quite right to notice trouble couldn't have been that far" the Doctor said.

"Now if you could please point your attention to the front we are about to get started" the tour guide said silencing us.  
"As you can see the Ood are happy to serve here at the Ood Operations we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends. We keep them safe, educated and happy. We like to think of them as a different version of us" she said.  
"With Octupus faces" I coughed out and the Doctor elbowed me.  
"If your Ood is happy then you are happy" she said. Everyone clapped. Then she started to walk towards these 3 Oods standing in the middle of the room.  
"I would now like to show you the new variety of Ood we have here the standard version. How are you Ood" she asked?  
"Very well thank you" it said.  
"The version for gentleman when stressed out. How are you Ood" she asked another one.  
"Very good now that you're here" another one said in a womanly voice.  
"And of course the comedic version. Ood you dropped something" she said. One of the Ood made a Homer Simpson noise.  
"Now we have refreshments coming out so don't hold back" she said. The Doctor walked up to a computer with a screen that toke up a whole wall. He pressed a button and this bright sphere popped up.  
"Aw here we go the Ood sphere. Never been there before. So let's widen up the view a bit. Oh look the 2nd largest human empire in the year 4126" he said.

"4126" I said. He nodded.

"We are in the year 4126" Donna said amazed.

"Yeah see look this whole empire stretches out 3 galaxies" he said.  
"It's weird everything say's we haven't got long to live with global warming the bees disappearing" Donna said.  
"Yeah that's weird why are they" I asked? Donna just shrugged.  
"But it's weird we are everywhere I don't know if that's good or not though are we like explorers or a virus" she asked?

"What are those red dots" I asked?

"Ood distributions" the Doctor said.  
"But that's so many don't they get a say in this" Donna said walking towards an Ood.

"Oh dear lord don't let her be as bad as Hermione with S.P.E.W" I told the Doctor. He laughed.  
"Thank God you got that joke otherwise that would have been really nerdy" I said.  
"Well-" the Doctor said.  
"Scratch that it was nerdy but hey that's the fun of being a nerd you get to crack hysterical jokes" I told him.  
"It's good to see someone embrace it" he said. We watched Donna talk to one of the Ood.  
"Hello are you all like this" she asked?  
"I do not comprehend Ms." The Ood said.  
"Why did you call me Ms. Do I look single" Donna said.  
"Back to the point" the Doctor said.  
"Right I mean are there any free Ood running wild out there like wildebeest" she said.

"In a meadow because that's where all free animals run. Well I think ,I don't know that's where you see most free happy animals run you know in a meadow, well except for Bambi's mom her meadow experience didn't turn out to well" I said randomly.

"We are born to serve Ms." He said.

"But you can't have started that way could you" Donna asked?  
"The circle" the Ood said.  
"What do you mean by the circle" the Doctor asked?  
"The circle" it said.  
"Of life" I guessed.  
"That's the lion king" the Doctor said.  
"The circle is" but the Ood was interrupted by the tour guide telling them to go to hospitality wards.  
"So fancy going off the beaten track" the Doctor said showing us the map.

"What going to the Ood sphere? Works for me" Donna said.  
"Me to" I said and we slyly walked out of our little tour. We walked up to this little metal gate that the Doctor unlocked with his sonic screwdriver. We walked through it climbed up some stairs halfway up them we saw what looked like a little Ood army. One of the Oods in the army fell and some soldiers where beating it up.  
"What are-"I shouted but the Doctor covered my mouth so we couldn't get caught.

"The last time I met the Ood I never thought they would be treated like this" the Doctor said.

"Seems like something you would have asked about" Donna said.  
"I was busy" he said. We watched some men in suits follow behind the army.  
"Looks like that's boss" I said.  
"Come on let's get out of here" the Doctor said making us walk in the other direction. We were looking around some more and Donna whistled an ear shattering whistle.  
"Where'd you learn that" I asked her as the Doctor and I turned around.  
"Westham every Saturday" she said. The Doctor opened the door and we walked into this little warehouse with storage units everywhere.

"Ood shipments see it takes the containers to the rocket ship for them to be transported to one of the 3 galaxies" the Doctor said pointing to what looked like a big claw.

"You mean these containers are full of"  
"Ood" I finished for Donna. The Doctor opened one of the Units and I covered my nose at the smell.  
"It stinks in here" I said through a plugged nose.

"How many do think there are" Donna asked?

"I don't know hundreds" he said.  
"This is wrong a whole empire built on slavery" she said.  
"Have you not read history" I told Donna.  
"We don't have slaves now though" she said.

"Who do you think made your clothes" the Doctor said. Donna and I both looked at our clothes.

"Is this why you travel with humans so you can just make yourself sound better than us. Well you're not Spaceman" Donna said.

"Why don't you just run away" I asked one of the Ood?  
"Why would we" it asked me?

"So you could be free" Donna said.  
"Why do they have those orbs I mean obviously they're not born with them they're plugged into them" she said.  
"Ood tell me does the circle mean anything to you" the Doctor asked them?

"The Circle must be broken" All the Ood said.  
"That's freaky" I said.  
"What's the circle" he asked?

"The circle must be broken" they repeated.  
"Why" he asked?  
"So we can sing" they all said. Loud sirens went off.  
"Oh that's us quick lets go" the Doctor said. Donna and I followed the Doctor running after him. Donna stopped at a door but the Doctor and I didn't notice.  
"Where'd she go" I asked? I heard more running footsteps behind us and saw men with guns behind me. The Doctor grabbed my hand so I could run as fast as him.

"Donna where are you" he shouted. There was no answer suddenly I started to hear the claw and saw it was coming after us. The Doctor and I ran from it hiding behind units.

"Split up" he said. And I ran in another direction. I saw the claw was about to drop right on top of me so I ducked and thank god it missed me. I kept running and then I saw the claw stop when I ran into the Doctor again to find him lying on the floor with the claw about to grab him. I dropped down on the floor next to him.  
"Wow thank god we got away from them" I said. And as if on que these guys with guns came and picked us right off the ground.  
"I spoke to soon" I said to him.


	11. Bonus Chapter :D

**Sorry I haven't uploaded this in awhile. So I thought I would add this little bonus chapter for the heck of it. **

"Donna I'm tired" I whined dragging the dozens of shopping bags she was making me carry.  
"Alright I am set" Donna said plopping down the bags right in front of the Doctor, who was leaning against the Tardis looking bored.

"I thought you needed a jacket" he told her.  
"There was a sale" she said jumping up and down.  
"And she had to buy everything" I said rolling my eyes.  
"Great! Now let's go get some coffee" he said kicking the bags in and shutting the Tardis door behind him.  
"Can't we go I'm tired of this place" I whined.  
"Oh trust me you're going to love where we're going" he smiled.  
"Is it the world's biggest Starbucks" Donna asked all excitedly. _Like she really needs coffee_ I thought to myself.  
"No" he told her. Then he stopped and opened the door to this place called Nicolsons Café. He sat us down right by a wall. The only other person there was this blonde woman wearing glasses.  
"What would you two like" A waitress asked with headphones in her ears.  
"Frapuccino" Donna said smiling at her.  
" Do you sell a Salted Caramel Hot Cocoa" I asked her.  
"We don't have salt" she said.  
"It's a restaurant how do you not have salt" the Doctor asked her? She just ignored him.  
"What do you want" she asked rolling her eyes at the Doctor.  
"Water" he told her. The waitress walked off.  
"So what's so special about this place" I whispered.  
"See that woman over there" he said pointing at the blonde woman who was now writing something down on a napkin.  
"Yeah" I nodded.  
"Well right now we are witnessing the making of magical story that will live on for ages" he said.  
"What" I asked?  
"Come on I know you know who that is. What's one of your favorite books" he asked me after I didn't guess?

"Harry Potter" I immediately told him. He nodded his head toward the woman and suddenly I realized who she was.  
"J.K. Rowling" I breathed out.  
"You're telling me that's J.K. Rowling" Donna asked pointing at her. The Doctor nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Look at her doesn't she look brilliant, she's going through one of the hardest times of her life right now probably needing a miracle and she decides to come to this café and start writing down a story that will give children the ability to love books and believe in magic" he said.  
"I have to go talk to her" I told him.

"Now don't go blabbing to her about anything" he warned as I got up from the table. I sort of froze for a moment how was I supposed to go and talk to one of my heroes without blabbing anything. I saw the waitress walking towards her with a tray in her hands. I immediately ran towards the waitress and grabbed the tray.  
"Hey" she shouted.  
"You don't need this" I said behind my back. And I slowly walked up to J.K. Rowling's table.  
"Here's your coffee miss" I told her placing the coffee down.  
"Thank you" she said still writing on the napkin. I tried to get a close look and saw what she was writing _"__Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense." _She was writing the first few lines of Sorcerer's Stone.  
"So what you writing" I asked sitting across from her. She looked up at me.  
"Oh it's nothing probably just nonsense" she said moving the napkin to the side. I heard the bell on the door ring and saw 3 men come in but I wasn't paying any attention to them at the moment.

"No it's not" I told her.  
"Really? I don't think it will do well" she said to me except it sounded like she said it more to herself.

"Oh you have no idea" I whispered to myself.  
"What was that" she asked?

"Nothing, so about this story what's it about? I'm studying literature so it's always great to meet a writer" I leaned on my elbows.  
"It's about this boy named Harry Potter who goes to a school for magic and he has to fight against this wizard named Voldemort" she whispered his name as if there was really a taboo on it. I smiled at her. This was amazing.  
"And I have more but it's just-"

"DUCK" the Doctor shouted. I turned around and saw the three men had turned into this big dark mass of alien thing. I pushed her to the ground as our table exploded.  
"What's going on" she asked?  
"Um nothing" I said trying to hide the fact aliens existed. I could hear the Doctor and Donna fighting against it.  
"Right be back in a moment" I said rushing off to help the Doctor and Donna.

"So what's going on" I asked?

"Oh the usual the alien just popped out of nowhere" Donna shouted. Doctor was running around pointing his sonic at it.  
"What do you want" he asked it?  
"We want her mind" it said.  
"Who's" the Doctor asked? The thing turned towards J.K. Rowling who was sitting there with her mouth open.  
"Why" I asked?  
"It is a mind that will give us riches" it said.  
"What are you called" the Doctor asked?  
"We are the Death Eaters" it whispered.

"Ok listen here. You are not taking her mind nope not at all, and you wanna know why because he's the Doctor and you better be scared because he can do some pretty scary stuff with his wand of doom" I said pointing at his sonic screwdriver trying to make it scare them off. But the Doctor wasn't paying attention to anything I said since he was looking around in his pocket. The thing hit me making me fly across the room.  
"Sorry almost done fighting it" I apologized to J.K. Rowling getting back up and charging towards it.  
"I FOUND IT" the Doctor shouted pulling this little box out of his pocket.  
"Now everyone hold onto something" he said. We all grabbed on to something  
"What's it going to do" The Death Eater laughed.  
"Oh something very terrifying" he said. Then he hit a button on the box and the Death Eaters where sucked in. The waitress came out of the kitchen with our orders and looked horrified at the mess we had caused apparently she had, had no clue what was going on while she was in the kitchen.  
"You should leave" I told her. And she ran out of the café.

"I thought I would need this someday" the Doctor said throwing the box up and down in his hand.  
"Who are you people" J.K. Rowling asked looking completely amazed at what had just happened. I suddenly realized the whole lot of irony in this situation. I mean hello 3 men called Death Eaters just randomly attacked us in a café. Before the Doctor could say "I'm the Doctor" I said.  
"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Molly Weasly and Seamus Finnegan" I said pointing at Doctor and Donna.  
"By the way if you every happen to make a 7th book about Harry Potter I think this would a great scene to put in it" I added.  
"I guess we'll be going now. Nice meeting you Ms. Rowling" the Doctor said dragging us out.  
"Goodbye Hermione" she yelled.  
"Hermione? That's what I should name Harry's other friend. Hermione and Ron" I heard her say to herself. Then she walked out of the café towards the train station where I knew that on her way back home she would keep writing Harry Potter. The Doctor, Donna, and I walked back to the Tardis.  
"How come I was Molly Weasly" Donna asked?  
"Ginger"I pointed out.  
"How come I was the Scottish kid" Doctor asked?  
"Because you sometimes talk in a very good Scottish accent" I told him.  
"And then how come you were Hermione" he asked?  
"Because I am awesome and I'm the brightest girl of my age" I said skipping towards the Tardis.  
"Ha" him and Donna said in unison. I glared at them.  
"Kidding" Donna reassured me.  
"You better be" I told her walking into the Tardis.

**I hope you liked please review if you did :D I will try and get back to updating this soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everybody I know I haven't updated this in forever but that's mainly because I'm lazy. So quick note about this chapter for some reason I can't seem to write that many chapters based off series 4 episodes well but I do know that I really wanted to do the last five episodes of the series so here is part 1 of Silence in the Library. **

"BOOKS, people never really stop loving books" the Doctor stated landing the TARDIS then he grabbed his coat and ran out. Donna and I followed him into this huge library lobby. The whole place just smelled like books to and I loved it.  
"WHOA" I sort of whispered out and the Doctor turned to me and smiled.

"51st century by now you've got direct downloads, ebooks, audio books, films but what people really need is the smell of books" the Doctor told us and we walked out side to this huge balcony which had even more books on it and I saw a city that looked like it was lined with library shelves.

"The library that covers the entire planet it's so big it doesn't even need a name" the Doctor talked on.  
"Why didn't you take us here before this place is amazing" I said looking around the place.  
"It's like a whole city!" Donna exclaimed.

"The whole core of the planet is the index and up here is whole continents of Jefferey Hartbridge, Bridget Jones, J.K. Rowling" the Doctor said looking off. We looked over the edge of the balcony where I saw even more shelves and for a minute I got a sense of vertigo from high far up we were.  
"Hmm I think we're near the equator soo we must be in…." the Doctor pondered licking his finger as if he were testing to see which way the wind was blowing.  
"BIOGRAPHIES" the Doctor shouted with a smile on his face when he realized it making me jump. Then he wiped his licked finger on my jacket.

"Eww" I said looking at him and he gave me a cheeky smile and I just made a face at him.  
"I love biographies" he said.

"Yeah very you always a death at the end" Donna said.

"Well you need a good death and besides without death there wouldn't be any comedies" the Doctor told her. Donna and I looked at each other a bit confused. While the Doctor was rambling on about where we would not be if death didn't exist, Donna and I picked up some books to see what was inside them. Until the Doctor snatched them out of our hands.  
"Oi spoilers" he said.

"What's in them?" I asked very curious now trying to take the books back from him. But he stretched his arm up so I couldn't reach them and even when I tried to jump I still couldn't reach them.  
"Curse your tallness" I said to him.

"These could have things about your future in them if you read them it would spoil all the surprises" the Doctor said to me.  
"Isn't traveling with you just one big spoiler?" Donna asked and I nodded agreeing with her.  
"I try and keep you away from major plot developments" he said. We were silent for a minute.  
"Do you know what's weird?"

"Everything since I started traveling with you" I joked. The Doctor gave me a look that said _haha very funny_

" We're in the largest library in the universe and nobodies here" the Doctor continued/thought out loud. I realized he was right while we had been here I hadn't seen a living soul.

"So where is everybody?" I asked. The Doctor walked to this computer and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it.

"Well maybe it's a Sunday" Donna guessed.  
"No I never land on Sunday's. Sunday's are boring" he told her.  
"Maybe they're all being really quiet because this place is ruled by an evil librarian" I whispered.

"Yeah maybe but they should still show up on the system" the Doctor said looking at the computer.

"Doctor why are we here? Really why?" Donna asked.  
"Oh you know just passing through" he mumbled.

"Well first it was all like lets hit the beach and then suddenly it's all lets go to the library" Donna said.  
"I'm personally not complaining" I added. The Doctor wasn't listening to us, he seemed to be more focused on the computer.  
"Hmm that's interesting" the Doctor said in an uninterested voice.  
"What is?" I asked.  
"Well if I do a scan of your basic humanoids aka you and me all it shows is the three of us and nothing else" the Doctor said looking at the computer.

"However if I widen the perimeter it says there are a million million people here. Probably more actually" the Doctor said looking at Donna and I.

"But there's no one here" I said starting to feel fear creep into me.  
"A million million lifeforms and all we can find is silence in the library" the Doctor whispered.

"What if it's counting the books as life forms?" I asked.  
"No it can't be the books can it?" Donna asked. We both looked to the Doctor for an answer but he stayed quiet. Our eyes zeroed in on a book on the balcony railing. We all creeped towards it about to open the book till a voice clearly rang out saying

"WELCOME" the voice made us all jump. We all looked at each other and back at the book and shook our heads and walked towards the voice. The voice came from this sort of modern art statue with a realistic looking face in the library lobby.

"Welcome to the library please be kind and courteous to your fellow readers" the statue told us.  
"Doctor that face looks really freakishly real" I said through gritted teeth to him.  
"Yeah don't freak out about that" he told me. Then I looked at the statue even more in depth and saw it was a real face.  
"Oh my god" I said.

"No, no it's hologram isn't it" Donna smiled at the Doctor.  
"Really don't worry about it" he said making us change the subject.  
"Additional message from the head librarian, run for god sakes run nowhere is safe the library has sealed itself. Oh they're here ogg snog snigg. Message ended" the statue said to us.

"So that's why we're here" I heard the Doctor whisper to himself. Donna and I looked at him.  
"Any messages that were left on that same day?" the Doctor asked.  
"Messages follows count the shadows for god sakes please count the shadows if you want to live" It recited to him. The Doctor looked around the hotel lobby.

"Donna, Darcy stay out of the shadows" the Doctor said a bit nonchalantly towards us. I immediately got out of the piece of shade I was standing in and followed Donna and the Doctor looking ridiculous as I dodged little puddles of shade.  
"What's in the shadows?" I asked but they didn't hear me. We walked into another part of the library that was just a long hall of books.  
"So we weren't just in the neighborhood then" Donna guessed.

"Yeah I kind of sort of lied a bit" the Doctor apologized taking the psychic paper out of his pocket and showing it to us. I saw the words the _The library come as soon as you can X_ appear on the paper.

"What do you think cry for help?" he asked.

"Cry for help with a kiss" Donna added making me laugh.  
"Who's it from?" I asked.

"I don't know" he shrugged. Donna and I rolled our eyes at him.  
"So why did we come here then?" I asked but I saw the Doctor looking at something and I realized the hallway we were standing in was getting darker. One by one the lights started to go out.  
"RUN" the Doctor shouted. And we ran as fast as we could to stay in the light. We found another room for us to hide in but the door was locked.  
"Come on open it. Use your sonic thingy" I said in a hurry now watching the lights nearest us go out.  
"Screwdriver, and it dosen't work on wood" he told me.

"It dosen't work on wood" Donna and I snapped at him. We finally kicked it down and locked ourselves in a sort of computer lab. Standing right in the middle of the room was a little girl.  
"Oh sorry to burst in on you like this but do you mind if we stay here for a bit" the Doctor said towards her the little girl freaked out and turned into this sort of ball with lights on it that produced messages.

"What was that?" Donna asked.  
" A security camera. It switched itself off" the Doctor said kicking it lightly with his foot and then he picked it up and started inspecting it with his sonic screwdriver.  
"Nice door skills by the way" the Doctor complimented us.  
"Well you know with some boyfriends you need the element of surprise" Donna told him.  
"And sometimes you have to think of other methods to open a door when you forget your key at home" I told him and he smiled at me.

"So what was chasing after us? I mean did we just run away from a power outage?" Donna asked.

"Possibly" the Doctor guessed.

"Are we safe here?" I asked. I mean usually I felt safest when I was near the Doctor, Donna, or the TARDIS but this time I was unsure because this place seemed so creepy. Which is odd for me because I usually loved any library I walked into.  
"Of course it's safe here they have a little shop" the Doctor said nodding his head to the right where I saw a sign that said shop.

"Maybe when we get out of here I'll get a t-shirt from there that says I survived the library" I joked. The Doctor got the security camera back on and I saw the words _No Stop It_ flash on it.

"Oh I'm sorry" the Doctor apologized to it.  
"It's alive" he told us setting the security camera down on the ground.  
"But you said it was a security camera" Donna said a bit frustrated now.  
"An alive one at the least" the Doctor corrected her. _Other's are coming the library has been breached_ the security camera told us.  
"What others?" I asked. Donna walked up to a statue very similar to the one we had seen in the library lobby.

"Excuse me what does it mean others?" Donna asked it.

"It's not gonna tell you much it's just used for book information" the Doctor told her.  
"It's gotta know more than that it has a face" Donna argued. A male face suddenly formed on the statue and told Donna

"This face was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death"

"That's a real face" I said amazed and freaked out towards the Doctor.

"It has been personalized for you please enjoy" the statue said to Donna.  
"It chose me a dead face it thought I would like. That's a real dead persons face" Donna said freaked out now.  
"Ugh that's so creepy" I said getting chills.

"It's the 51st century that's basically like donating a park bench" the Doctor explained to us. I let out a weird freaked out noise trying to shake out how creepy that was. I was almost about to start pacing because of how thought inducing the library had suddenly made me but the Doctor grabbed me around the waist and picked me up surprising me.

"Oh my god put me down. What was that for?" I asked as he set me down.  
"You almost stepped into the shadows" he told me. And I looked where I was about to step and saw he was right.

"OH LOOK AT ME I'M OLD AND THICK MY HEADS TO BIG OF OTHER STUFF" the Doctor shouted making Donna and I jump again.  
"Indoor voices Doctor" I told him as he went to go look at a patch of darkness in the room we were in and saw a light fading in and out. I looked behind me and saw that the shadow I had almost stepped in was gone. I hit the Doctor on the shoulder.  
"Doctor where'd it go?" I asked nodding my head to where the shadow had gone.  
"It moved" he said. Then he grabbed my hand.  
"Come on we need to get back to the TARDIS" he told Donna and I. We were about to walk out an exit but something exploded and one of the doors in the room opened and these people in space suits and tinted helmets came in. One of the people walked up to us and hit a button and their helmets tint faded to reveal a very pretty woman.  
"Hello sweetie" she said to the Doctor.

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while and I know it's a short chapter but I will try and update this story soon. **


End file.
